The Wizardess and The Vampire
by patricia51
Summary: What if instead of Justin going to spy on the new sandwich shop it had been Alex? Femslash. Alex/Juliet Van Heuson. With Chapter 3 now rated "M". Story is now complete
1. The Spy Mission

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 1 by patricia51

(What if instead of Justin going to spy on the new sandwich shop it had been Alex? Femslash. Alex/Juliet Van Heuson. Characters are the property of Disney, etc, etc.)

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because Max is too young and we think that the people running that place already know Justin works here. So it's got to be you Alex."

"What do you expect me to find out?"

"Look around. Our business has fallen away to practically nothing. Maybe it's just because the other place is new. If so our customers will eventually come back. But if there is something spectacular going on over there we need to know about it."

Alex Russo proceeded to show her usual cheerful acceptance of a job she really didn't want to do. In other words the slender dark-haired teenager pouted, whined, made puppy dog eyes at her Father and in general did everything but cry and kick her feet. Finally she grudgingly made her way down the street to the bustling doorway and the curved stairway that led down to the competition.

"Ouch!"

"Watch your head," advised a customer going up as Alex rubbed her head and glared at the low hanging light she had bumped her head on.

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled. Still massaging her head she negotiated the remaining steps and looked around.

So this was the Late Nite Bite. Kinda cool decor. Looked like an old castle or something. Spotting an empty table with what looked to be a menu on it she eased over and casually slipped the paper menu in her pocket.

"Hi there! Are you alright?"

Alex turned to see a girl about her own age with really long light brown hair smiling at her.

"I'm sorry about that," the girl indicated the light. "I keep trying to get my parents to do something about it but Dad always claims he's too busy. She indicated an older couple dressed in black standing by the serving line.

"I'm fine, thanks," Alex replied. She continued to look at the pair of really strange looking people the girl had identified as her parents. Really weird. All in black with strange expressions and mannerisms and... fangs? Must be some kind of costume or something to go with the rest of the wacky decor.

Her musings were interrupted by the girl asking "What can I get you?"

"Ah, do you have a menu?"

"Is there something wrong with the one you put in your pocket?"

"Oh GOD," Alex thought. "Busted!" Nearly speechless for one of the few times in her life she looked everywhere around the room but at the girl in front of her. Finally, as the silence dragged on, she met the other girl's eyes.

And those eyes drew her in. They were full of laughter but there was no trace of meanness in that laughter. Indeed, there was a hint of sympathy but overall they just sparkled. Alex had no use for "perky" but that didn't describe the light brown eyes she couldn't seem to tear her dark brown ones away from. They were deep, so deep that Alex felt like she was being drawn into them. And yet there was nothing scary about those depths. They were full of warmth and full of light.

It might have been hours, it probably was only seconds that the two teenaged girls swam in each other's eyes. A cough from the duo across the room seemed to break the spell.

"Here," the girl said, thrusting another paper menu into Alex's hands. "You can keep this one too," she teased.

Alex commanded her face not to blush while she quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have the Nosferatu Tuna."

"It's good, you'll like it. Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring it to you in just a moment."

Alex was grateful to plop down in the offered chair. Well, this was a fine start to her sleuthing. Caught swiping a menu and then... what? What had gone on there when she stood staring at the other girl? Had she been hypnotized or something? While keeping an eye on all three of the competition she cast a spell on herself to see if any magic had been used on or near her lately.

Nothing. So why had she stood there like, say Justin always did when confronted by an attractive female? She couldn't understand it. She scolded herself mentally and added a reminder to stay focused.

Then a heavenly aroma wafted to her nose and she forgot all about being focused. She took a bite of the sandwich that had appeared in front of her and then another, and another.

A giggle brought her attention back to the world, at least the world as personified by a cute girl who was laughing at her. Contrary to how she usually felt when someone laughed at her Alex wasn't the least upset. In fact she would have joined in except for the fact her mouth was full of tuna.

"Take a breath! Slow down! It s not going to get away from you."

Alex made a heroic effort to swallow and get herself under control. There was a scrape as the other girl pulled the second chair back from the little table.

"May I?"

"Sure," Alex replied without thinking. This would be perfect, she thought. She could get all kinds of information. Although her fingers itched to do more magic she decided just talking would be the way to go.

"I'm Juliet Van Heuson by the way," the brunette smiled again and held out her hand.

"I'm Alex," the dark haired girl replied as she shook hands. If Juliet noticed that Alex had left off her last name she showed no sign of it. Instead the other girl chatted brightly about different things while Alex worked on her sandwich.

Normally Alex would have shut her ears to anyone who seemed to just be nattering. She didn't have much time for idle chit-chat. It bored her. But something about the girl sitting opposite her tugged at her interest. While she continued to eat she turned her attention to the cute girl across the table.

Cute? Not normally a term that Alex applied to anyone. Nor did the budding wizardess consider it much of a compliment. But Juliet definitely was cute. More than cute, she was downright pretty. And to her own surprise Alex found herself replying to the other girl's comments and adding ones of her own. Soon they were in a deep conversation that shut the rest of the world out.

Alex didn't really have any friends beyond Harper. It wasn't that the Latino-Italian girl didn't want other friends; she just never seemed to make any. Of course some of that was her fault she knew. Alex did not suffer fools gladly and so many girls her age seemed to fall into that category. But Juliet was different, though Alex couldn't put her finger on what that difference was. They just seemed to click together.

More than once loud "harrumphs" from Juliet's Father had seen the other girl scurry to take an order or deliver one. But as soon as she did Juliet would bat her eyes at her Father, much to her Mother's apparent amusement, Alex noted, and plop back down in her chair and resume the conversation from exactly where it had been interrupted.

Once while Juliet was making some point or another her hand touched Alex's. It felt good, warm, and for a moment the two girls found themselves holding hands. To her utter surprise Alex felt disappointed when the contact broke. What was that all about?

One more "harrumph" from Juliet's Father and she started stacking the chairs on top of tables. Incredulously Alex looked at her watch.

"The time!"

"Yes," acknowledged Juliet with one of her trademark grins. "It's closing time."

"Well thank goodness it's a weekend. I'd be past curfew." Even though she stood up with that announcement Alex felt reluctant to leave. Automatically she took her chair, reversed it and placed it on top of the table.

"Thanks," Juliet smiled. "Well I don't get to go out past this myself."

"I guess I better go."

"Here," Alex looked at the other girl, who was holding out a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's the secret formula for the sauce on your Tuna sandwich."

Alex dubiously unfolded the paper. "No it's just a phone number." Even as the words came out she realized how silly she sounded.

"Gee, how about that."

Alex grinned in spite of herself. She had been had again. And it tickled her.

Juliet grinned back. "It's the phone number for that cute girl down at the Late Night Bite."

"Good." Alex scooped up a yet another menu and scribbled on it. "Here. This is the phone number for the cute girl who came here tonight to eat."

"Great. I'm very happy to get it. I think she'll be a great friend."

The two girls smiled at each other. Eyes met and once again Alex felt there was so much more in those light brown eyes than she was seeing. She reluctantly turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Juliet. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Alex Russo. Call me."

"I will," promised Alex. She headed home. The time had really passed she noticed, much more than she thought. Debriefing on her little spy mission would have to wait until the morning. Then in mid-stride she stopped, her foot literally up in the air.

"How did she know my last name?"

That question kept her awake for a while once she made it to bed. But it faded away as she finally drifted off to a deep sleep.

A sleep where she dreamed of laughing light brown eyes and a mischievous smile.

(To Be Continued) 


	2. A Night Off

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 2 by patricia51

Alex woke with a smile on her face. She twisted and squirmed on the bed, looking like a little slender cat. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched her legs, pointing her toes. She arched her back and wiggled. She felt great.

She climbed out of bed. Discarding her t-shirt and panties she jumped into the shower, where she wiggled some more, moving to music only she could hear. After drying off she hopped into her clothes and went downstairs to find her family.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully as she bounced into the kitchen where everyone was eating.

The conversation stopped. Four amazed faces looked at her. Finally her Dad broke the silence.

"Who are you and what have you done with our daughter?"

"It's the invasion of the body snatchers," Max announced dramatically in an assumed voice. "That was Leonard Nimoy. Post-Spock," he added.

"What in the world?" asked Alex.

"Honey, it's just that we're not used to you being so cheerful and out-going," her Mother pointed out. "Especially this early in the morning."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever."

"Now THAT'S my sister," beamed Justin. Alex was about to unload on her brother when their Dad interrupted.

"Enough of that. What did you find out about the Late Night Bite?"

Alex launched into a description of the place and of the couple that ran it. She pulled out a menu and started to put it on the kitchen table. She hesitated. Was this the one with Juliet's phone number on it? For some reason she was reluctant to mention the cute brunette girl and she certainly didn't want to explain what someone's phone number was doing on the competitor's menu. Fortunately she remembered the other one was safely folded up and tucked in her jeans pocket.

The other four launched into a discussion of what the other place seemed to be doing right and how they could use those ideas as inspiration to get business back to the Waverly Sub Station. Alex tried to pay attention but her interest flagged shortly. Instead, she thought about the time and wondered how soon she could slip away and call Juliet.

The discussion finally wound down with one of her dad's crazed ideas being pushed by him on everyone. The family headed for the restaurant to, reluctantly, put it into effect. Alex managed to make an excuse to stay behind. Once she was sure she was alone she ran upstairs and dug the menu with Juliet's phone number out of the pocket it had been stashed in. She punched the buttons and hit "Send".

The phone rang exactly once before it was answered.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey Juliet." Alex smiled, although no one could see her. She felt warm just hearing her new friend's voice. "How did you know it was me?"

"I already programmed your number into my phone." Alex could all but see Juliet smiling back at her. "And I was hoping it was you. I'm glad you called."

"Me too." Never one for idle chit-chat Alex plunged on. "Are you working today?"

"Going to come by and spy out some more of our secrets?"

"Just yours," quipped Alex.

"Oh that should be fun. I've got a couple of them you know."

"So do I."

"I look forward to learning them all Alex."

Alex felt a ball of excitement in the pit of her stomach. What was it about Juliet's voice that seemed to touch her in places no one ever had? Not Dean, not anyone. And it wasn't just her voice, Alex acknowledged, it was Juliet herself. She shook her head. Plenty of time to discover that.

"Juliet, tonight's my night off and I wondered if we might get together."

"Oh that's great! Don't worry, I can twist my Dad around my little finger. Enough to get a few hours off anyway. Meet you outside of here?"

"You bet." The girls settled on a time and Alex shut off her phone. She rushed downstairs and left for the shop.

"Alex?" Justin's voice called out about a minute after she had left. The older Russo sibling stuck his head in the door of her bedroom. "Are you still here? I was looking for that menu you brought home. Oh never mind, there it is."

Something about the items listed on the paper had stirred some thoughts. They were vague though and nothing he could pin down. He picked up the menu, noticed he had it face down and started to turn it over.

"What's this?" he thought. "A phone number?" Justin smiled. Good for her. Dean had never impressed him. Maybe this new guy would be better for Alex. Sometimes he worried about his sister. He tossed the menu back on Alex's bed and headed off to work himself, forgetting the original reason he had wanted to study the menu.

The day seemed to stretch out forever for Alex. Every hour she would check the time and it would be ten minutes later. That business was still so slow only added to her impatience. But finally it was time. Stripping off her apron she waved to her family and left. As soon as she was out of sight of the shop she picked up speed. Rounding the last corner she saw Juliet waiting for her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of the other girl. They hugged and Juliet guided them to a small two person table, her arm settled around Alex's waist.

Meanwhile, business at the Waverly Sub Station was still so slow that Justin had been given the evening off too. Curious as to what was going on with Alex; he wandered down towards the Late Nite Bite. Coming around a corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

Alex was sitting at one of the little outside tables that the well-known chain restaurant that occupied most of the building across the street left out when they were closed. The reasoning seemed to be that people would get used to sitting at them at night and would return during the day when they were open and serving food. She wasn't sitting there alone.

Well, that explained the phone number on the back of the menu. Justin had seen the girl who was now sitting across from Alex when he had peeked into the competition's dining room one afternoon and knew she worked there. So Alex had met her last night. That wasn't too strange.

What was strange, at least for the Alex Russo that Justin knew and loved, although it would take wild horses to drag that admission out of him, was how Alex was acting. Where was his sarcastic, grumpy and often self-centered sister? Not here.

For the Alex that was sitting there was laughing gleefully at some remark the other girl was making. Her face was alive and alight with interest. She leaned forward in her chair, her left hand making some wild gesture as she replied to whatever the duo was talking about.

Justin noticed his sister's right hand. It was on the table, the fingers intertwined with those of the other girl. When Alex lowered her left hand it was eagerly gripped by the Late Nite Bite worker. No, not worker, Alex had mention that competition was a family owned and run business just like Waverly Place. Regardless, Justin was willing to bet that before his sister had started gesturing that the pair had already been holding hands.

Alex herself might not realize it yet, in fact probably didn't, but Justin knew his sister was attracted to the other girl. That was confirmed in his mind when Alex reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from the brunette's face. The look of happiness on his sister's face was obvious.

Justin realized that he had seen this all morning long, just a good bit more subdued, as though Alex had been sitting on her feelings. That was strange too. Alex NEVER held her feeling in. Not like that anyway. This was serious. He slipped away. He had some hard thinking to do but wanted to give Alex as much time with her friend as he could. Besides, he to do some following up on the Late Nite Bite and its owners.

The time flew by again for Alex. She and Juliet talked and talked and in between they simply sat and listened to the city night around them. It seemed like they had barely sat down when her phone went off. She glanced at it and then did a double-take.

"What is it?" inquired Juliet.

"It's just a text message from my annoying and over-protective older brother."

"But? There's more, I can tell from your expression."

"He says to see him when I get back from my date. It's important. And he's reminding me to keep an eye on the time."

"It is getting a bit late," admitted Juliet.

"I don't want to go though," Alex said wistfully.

"I don't want you to go. But on the other hand if you get grounded, or if I do, for staying out late then we won't get to see each other for a while."

"Well that's not acceptable," smiled Alex. Even as she said that she wondered why the idea of being separated from Juliet for any length of time bothered her so much. After all, this was just the second time they had been together. But something about this other girl called powerfully to her. She just wished she knew what it was.

The pair of girls stood at the entrance to the Late Nite Bite, their fingers brushing. Alex fumbled for words. She found herself leaning forward towards Juliet, her eyes fixed on the other girl's lips. The long haired brunette seemed to be at the same loss.

Finally Alex managed to regain her voice enough to say "Good night Juliet."

"Good night Alex," replied the other girl.

Alex turned to go. Juliet's face was still all she could see. The flowing hair, the deep soulful brown eyes, the tantalizing lips. Tantalizing? Then before she could stop and think of what she was doing she spun back around. Juliet was standing there with a look of longing on her face such as Alex had never seen. Without hesitation Alex took the other girl in her arms and kissed her.

Alex had never kissed another girl. Certainly not like this. Juliet's lips were cool and soft and more inviting than any Alex had ever even dreamed of kissing before. They clung to hers, then parted invitingly. Alex's arms slid around Juliet even as the other girl did the same to her. The kiss seemed to last forever and yet still not long enough before they parted.

"Good night, Juliet."

"Yes it is," smiled the other girl. "VERY good. Good night Alex."

Now wanting to take her eyes off Juliet any sooner than she had to Alex walked backwards until her heel caught on a loose cobblestone and she nearly tripped. With Juliet's laughter ringing in her ears Alex grinned, waved and turned around. But her head was in the clouds and she still kept running into thing all the way home. The last one of those things she ran into was her brother.

"Alex? We need to talk."

"Even from a brother those words are never promising," Alex thought. She spoke aloud. "Go on."

"It's about your girlfriend."

Oh Hell.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Two Talks and a Confrontation

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 3 by patricia51

(I didn't expect the rating to go until the next chapter but Alex surprised me. Naughty Alex! Now rated "M". And my thanks to switchfoot13 for getting me to hurry along with this chapter by posting her very good story about Alex and Juliet. And we promise it was sheer coincidence that put Alex in her bedroom in both of them as we were writing at the same time.)

"It's about your girlfriend."

Oh Hell. Alex decided to see if she could bluff her way through it.

"Justin, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and that cute girl who works at the Late Nite Bite."

Without thinking Alex blurted out "Juliet."

"What?"

"Her name is Juliet."

"Oh, Okay then. Juliet. The girl you had a date with this evening."

"Once again Justin, what ARE you talking about? Date?"

"I'm talking about the girl I saw you holding hands with. I'm talking about the girl whose hair you brushed from her face. I'm talking about someone who made you face light up like no one else I've ever seen do to you. THAT girl."

"Justin, were you spying on me?" She panicked. "And I can explain about the kiss."

"No Alex I was not spying on you. I did wonder whose phone number was on the menu and I wandered over that way. But my purpose was to take another look at the... what kiss?"

Alex moaned to herself. Why hadn't she kept her mouth shut? Then her eyes brightened. She could use a spell to make Justin forget what she had just said.

Before she could act on her impulse Justin firmly took her hand. "Alex, no spells. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Why not?" Alex was surprised. "I figured you would love having something like this to hold over my head."

"Alex, if it was something minor like you busted a dish or screwed up another spell than sure. But this is too important." Her brother smiled at her. "Big things call for big brothers to worry about their little sisters."

"That's sweet," said Alex. Realizing she had just complimented her brother she tried to switch gears. But for once she couldn't think of a thing to insult or tease Justin with. Darn him for being so nice and understanding. "Seriously Justin. It's not what you think. Juliet and I are just friends. Really. I DID kiss her but it was a spur of the moment thing. I doubt it will happen again." Even as Alex declared that her stomach turned over at the thought of never kissing Juliet again.

Justin rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying what Alex was selling. He could tell she was struggling with her feelings. He didn't want to push her but things were about to get extremely interesting, to say the least, based on what he had found out and he needed Alex to face the truth about how she felt.

"Alex, look at yourself and answer this question. Are you genuinely attracted to Juliet?" Justin was sure he knew the answer already. But Alex had to see it herself.

There was a long pause. Alex thought. "Justin, what am I going to do?" she asked plaintively. "I can't believe this is happening." She started pacing back and forth. "This can't be happening. Justin, I'm not gay!"

He nodded. "But?" he said, not realizing he was echoing Juliet's earlier question.

"But I am attracted to her," Alex whispered. "In fact, I'm falling in love with her. How can that be? I've never had sexual thoughts about any other girl."

Justin shrugged. "I don't think it's about sex, or your being a lesbian Alex. I think it's about you falling in love with another person who happens to be another girl."

"I can't believe you are taking this whole thing so calmly."

"Alex, you re my sister. Regardless of our competition or anything else I care about you and want you to be happy. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry."

"Oh gosh what else?"

"Don't worry about it tonight. Tomorrow will be time enough."

Alex nodded. "Okay." But she still found she had to ask. "Is it about Mom and Dad? What do you think they will say?"

"I don't know." admitted Justin. "But let me point out that they both know about love and what you give up for it. Remember, Dad surrendered his powers to marry Mom. And sometimes the hints I get from the wizard side of the family makes me think they thought that marrying a mortal was really something out of bounds. Your falling for another girl is minor compared to that. Now then," he put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her. "Go to bed."

Alex went to bed but sleep eluded her. She rolled back and forth, tossed and turned. She beat up her pillow trying to get it in just the right shape. And her mind never stopped whirling. Finally she kicked off the covers, propped herself up on her abused pillow and thought.

What was she going to do? She still didn't understand what was going on. She thoguht about other girls; Harper, Gigi (Yuck), the "Copy-Cat Crew" (double Yuck), Nellie, Jenny, Miranda and a host of other girls. None of them did the slightest thing for her. No arousal or interest at all. But Juliet was different. Alex thought back to the kiss and to the feel of the other girl's body against hers and that memory made her breath quickly and her pulse speed up.

Alex raised her hips from the bed and tugged her t-shirt up around her neck before relaxing back on the bed. Her left hand covered her now exposed breast. The right hand slowly slid down her tummy and between her legs, Two fingers hooked the hem of her panties and pulled them to the side.

Her thumb touched her brown hardness of her nipple and began to stroke it. Her other fingers parted her and glided up and down along her wet slit. She kept Juliet fixed in her mind as her breathing speeded up and her body quivered under the assault of her fingers. She imagined the other girl with her, touching her as she touched herself and returning the favor to the slender long haired girl.

Squelching sounds came from between her legs. She strummed her nipple furiously. Then her other thumb found her secret pearl peeking from under its hood and she began to roll it, tap it, rub it. She could see Juliet; see her face twisted in pleasure just as Alex knew her own was right now. The first shudders ran through her body. She arched in anticipation of her explosion.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" burst from a long haired brunette's lips as she bucked wildly in the butterfly decorated coffin she slept in. Or rather wasn't sleeping in at this moment but doing something very wide-awake. "Alex, Alex, Alex," Juliet moaned as her own very busy fingers brought on her release, the image of a lovely dark-haired girl fixed in her mind.

"Wow," muttered Alex, unaware of what had just transpired not too far away from her. "That was lovely." She snuggled down into the bed. With Juliet's face before her eyes she smiled, curled up and slipped off to once again dream about someone who was rapidly becoming to center of her world.

Meanwhile a certain teen vampire squirmed comfortably in her coffin and drifted off to sleep herself. Smile was on her face and Alex was in her thoughts.

Morning came and once again Alex felt wonderful. She tempered her enthusiasm though, both from a desire not to reveal yet what was going on with Juliet until she was sure herself and also from a foreboding over what Justin was ging to tell the family today. She didn't think it was about her and Juliet. He would have told her if that was the case.

After breakfast the family moved to the Sub Station. Alex couldn't completely hold back a groan when Justin pulled out the whiteboard and began to copy his notes to it. But keeping in mind that he was holding on to her secret she made an attempt to at least pretend to pay attention. But as he continued to write on the board she found herself drawn in by what he had found out. When he finished there was silence among the family, which included one daughter whose head was reeling with what she had just been told.

Justin looked at her sympathetically. Even as everyone started to talk Alex burst out.

"Juliet can't be a vampire!"

"Why not?" asked Max.

In one corner of her mind Alex knew that she was giving too much information away. But even as Justin put his finger on his lips to try to warn her she continued, determined to defend her girlfriend.

"Because she's wonderful! She's sweet and lovely and I'm crazy about her. She just CAN'T be a vampire. Surely I would have sensed it somehow on our date last night."

Justin covered his ears and half-ducked as Alex realized she had lost control again. She saw everyone's mouth open and braced herself for what was about to come as everyone besides Justin spoke at once.

"You're dating the competition?" her father burst out.

"You're dating a vampire?" her Mother added.

"You're dating another girl?" Max finished breathlessly, his eyes shinning. Clearly his juvenile imagination was getting carried away in certain directions that his parents would prefer it did not, judging from the way their attention snapped over to him for an instant. Alex desperately wished it would stay there but after one pair of looks that promised Max a long talk the duo switched their gaze back to her again.

Her Father started to speak. Twice. Then he shook his head, took a deep breath and let it out.

"This is too serious for snap judgments. Alex, Your Mother and I have to talk about this and make a rational decision."

"What decision?" Alex struggled to get back to being the calm controlled person she had always prided herself on being.

"About if we are going to allow you to see Juliet again."

"Sweetie, its not that Juliet is a girl. That we could accept. But she's a vampire." her Mother pointed out.

As Alex tried to protest her Father held up his hand. "Later."

If Alex thought the day before had drug on forever it had been nothing as compared to this one. She was frightened. What if her parents told her she couldn't see Juliet? NO. That couldn't happen. Could it? The very thought made her heart stop. She didn't even dare try to call Juliet.

Her parents conferred several times. It was after the few remaining die-hard customers came for supper that they sat down with Alex and announced their decision.

"Alex, we have thought this through carefully. You're not going to like this." Alex's heart sank. "You can't see her again," her Father declared. "It's not right and it could be very dangerous."

"Exactly,' Her Mother nodded in support of her husband. "Vampires are not good people."

"That's not true! Juliet is a good person. I know it. And I'm in love with her!"

"You're blinded by love, Alex," her Dad said almost gently. "Or what you think is love. You're not seeing clearly. And it doesn't matter because I absolutely forbid you to date her."

"Daddy!"

"I'm sorry but that's how it's going to be."

"This isn't fair! You're wrong."

"Alex, I understand you are upset but that's enough of that. I want you to go to your room and think this over. We'll talk again in the morning."

Alex flung herself on her bed, nearly in tears. She remained there for hours, ignoring the occasionally peek-ins by her parents to check on her. Once she was convinced they were satisfied she was obeying them she sprang into action. One quick spell and it appeared someone was sleeping in her bed under the covers. She unfastened the window, cast another spell and floated down to the ground. As soon as she touched down she slipped into the shadows and headed for where she hoped Juliet would be waiting for her. It would take more than banishment to her room to keep her from seeing her girlfriend.

(To Be Continued)


	4. Slipping Out and Running Away

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 4 by patricia51

(One change to the WoWP canon. It just doesn't ring right to me about Juliet's age. Whether she's frozen at her age ala "Interview With a Vampire" or "Buffy/Angel" or we're supposed to believe it takes two thousand years for a vampire to pass from teen to adult it just doesn't play out to me. I prefer her as a teenager going through teenager things regardless of whether she's a vampire or not. So that's how it's going to be here.)

Juliet Van Heuson knew something was wrong. She had known it since she had climbed out of her coffin. She was restless, irritable and really not in the mood to put up with her parents.

Her Mother she could placate. Just tell her she was on her way out to wreak havoc on innocent mortals and her Mom was satisfied. Juliet wanted to scream sometimes at that. She didn't wreak havoc. She might be a vampire but she was one with a soul. That gave her feelings. And those feelings told her that hurting innocents was wrong.

Her feelings also told her that something was wrong with Alex. She had surreptitiously checked her phone a dozen times. No calls. And while her Father pestered her about sneaking out to meet some boy or another she could hardly make a call. When she told him to go back to dead she almost could have wished it to be true. Not that she didn't love her parents. But sometimes they drove her crazy; her mom playing the pipe organ and her Dad with his over-blown theatrics about horrible destruction to be rained on this person or that one. Fortunately they got intro an argument over her Mom calling Daddy a "little vampire piggy" and their attention left her.

Finally she made her escape up the stairs and out into the city. She looked around. The street lights and the building lights cast their bright illumination almost everywhere. She thought of her drawing on the wall down stairs. She wondered, as she often did, what it would be like to see the sun, walk about in daylight. She never had and she supposed she never would.

What would it be like to feel the warm rays on her face? To lie out on the beach? To walk hand in hand with someone and watch the sunrise from the time the horizon only hinted until the yellow ball was fully in the blue sky? She closed her eyes and for just a moment she could feel the sun and there definitely was someone's hand in hers. She smiled. She knew who that someone was.

Speaking of that; she shook her head and opened her eyes. Her uneasy feeling returned, replacing the wistful one she always had when she thought of the sun. Right now she needed to find Alex. Something was wrong. She concentrated. She could feel Alex and she was near. She rounded the corner and saw her.

Juliet's heart didn't beat, but it leapt at the sight of the other girl. Then it stilled again because its owner realized that Alex was crying. Using her vampire speed Juliet closed the distance between the two girls in seconds.

"Alex! What's wrong?"

Alex dashed the tears from her face as Juliet wrapped her up in her arms. She returned the hug and the girls stood for long moments simply holding each other. With a deep sigh Alex disentangled herself from the other girl and sat down. She gestured to the other chair at the small table.

"Sit down."

Juliet did as she was asked. Her fingers stretched across the table and were met by Alex's. That was a good sign the vampire teen told herself. If Alex was holding her hand everything was going to be okay. And then everything wasn't okay when Alex continued.

"My parents have forbidden me to see you."

"Oh NO. How did they find out?"

"I gave it away when we were arguing about something else."

"what was that for goodness sake?"

"I was telling them that not matter what Justin had found out that you were a good person and that I was in love with you."

Juliet was torn completely in two. That Alex loved her was precious beyond any price. But she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. What had Justin, whoever he was, found out and about what?

Alex looked right into Juliet's eyes. "I know you're a vampire."

"Oh my God."

"Juliet? I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No. Regardless of who you are I still love you. And I trust you."

Juliet rubbed her face with her free hand. Oh this was getting wild.

"Alex, let me tell you a couple of things. First, I have a soul. I have feelings. I'm not evil. And I could no more hurt you than I could stand in the sunlight. Second," she took a deep breath she didn't need, "I know that you're a wizard. Or is it a wizardess?"

Alex's mouth dropped open. "How can you tell?"

"It's your scent." Juliet went on to explain about vampire's sense of smell and a good bit more about her, her wishes and dreams.

"Speaking of scents, there's been a guy in the Late Nite Bite several times who smells like a wizard. Could he be the Justin you mentioned and what is he to you?

"He's my older brother and yes, I understand he's been in there a couple of times. In fact it was because my parents thought you might recognize him that they sent me."

"I might have figured out his spying. I had noticed him. After all," Juliet pretended to leer, "He IS quite sexy looking."

Alex playfully swatted her. "Hey now. I'm the only Russo you better think is sexy."

"Oh I do," admitted Juliet. She leaned over the table and the girls exchanged a long lingering kiss. The teen vampire looked thoughtful. "What if I met with your parents? Would that help?"

"I don't think so. At least not until things calm down a bit." It was Alex's turn to furrow her brow. "I wonder, what if you AND your parents met with mine?"

"I'll have to tell them about us," replied Juliet." But I can't imagine it being a problem."

"Speaking of calming down, I better get home before anyone notices I've slipped out. If it's Justin it would be okay. He's on my side. I don't know about my little brother Max." Alex giggled and blushed at the same time. "He might be okay with it. I think he's doing the almost-teen thing and imagining us together."

"BOYS!"

"No kidding."

The girls stood and held each other for a long time. Kisses were exchanged. Kisses that grew passionate and caused hands to start roaming. Finally Juliet managed to push herself away.

"Things are getting to be anything but calm. Now go. And Alex?" When the wizardess turned and lifted an eyebrow Juliet blew her one more kiss. "Catch!"

The girls hurried home. Alex levitated to her bedroom window. Hastily changing clothes she banished the illusion she had created and slipped into bed, a happy smile on her face.

Juliet in turned bounced down the stairs only to find both her parents waiting with their arms folded across their chests. That didn't bode really well. Juliet searched her memory for anything she had done recently that would call for looks like that and came up empty. She mentally shrugged. She'd probably find out in short order.

Her father leaned forward and sniffed. "Just as I thought, Cindy. The girl positively reeks of a wizard." He looked accusingly at her. "You've been sneaking out to see that Russo boy, what's his name?"

"Justin" replied Juliet automatically.

"You see?" her Dad looked triumphantly at her Mom. "I told you. I am going to wreck terrible destruction on that urchin."

"Oh stop it Daddy." Juliet took a deep breath. "I've not been seeing Justin Russo. I've been seeing Alex."

"Alex? Who is this Alex guy?" asked her Mom.

"Alexandra is her first name. Alexandra Russo. But everyone calls her Alex."

Her Father still looked confused. But Juliet could see a light dawning in her Mother's eyes and she didn't like the glint of that light at all.

"Alucard, pay attention! This young woman, I can't think of calling her our daughter, has just confessed that she is dating another girl!"

"Is this true?"

Juliet lifted her chin up and looked defiantly at her parents. "Yes. Yes it is. And not only am I dating Alex Russo; I'm in love with her."

Her Father started to speak butt was, as usual, cut off by her Mother. "Not in this house you don't. We don't allow such disgusting things."

Juliet could hardly believe her ears. "Mother, we're vampires! We drink blood. And you and Daddy sometimes drain people completely. And you say 'disgusting' about me being in love with another girl?"

"We're vampires. That's what we do. And you have been lucky that we have spared your precious sensibilities about how we sometimes have to get blood to live on. But what you are doing is completely unnatural!" Her mom shook her head and tried to control herself. "But what's important is that under our roof you live by our rules. And one of them is no deviant behavior, which dating another female certainly is."

Tears threatened to blind Juliet. She couldn't believe this. Well, if that's what they wanted. "Fine then!" she nearly shouted. "In that case I won't live under your roof." She stormed up the steps and out the door. As it closed behind her she heard her Father protest.

"Cindy! Was that necessary?"

"She'll be back before daybreak."

Had Juliet not been so emotionally stricken she might have caught the pronounced uncertainty in her Mother's voice. But she didn't.

Hours later the Eastern sky was beginning to lighten. Juliet walked once more to the same house she had passed a dozen times during the night. A light was on in the kitchen. She knocked on the door and waited. She heard someone cross the kitchen floor and unlock the door. It opened and she looked up at the person standing there outlined by the light from behind.

"May I please come in Mrs. Russo?"

(To Be Continued)


	5. A Refugee Comes Calling

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 5 by patricia51

(Well, once again Disney makes me adapt the story here to fit my own personal concepts. I've made rather a large deal out of Juliet and the sun and then I watch the fourth part and Juliet is walking in the Sub Station in broad daylight. So, I'm ignoring that and sticking with the traditional theme that sunlight is fatal to vampires. Oh and don't EVEN get me started on Juliet's bat wings at the end of Part 3. Does no one understand the cube/square law of lift? Fly sure, but do it ala "Forever Knight". No wings.)

Theresa Russo checked the over temperature. The biscuit dough she had made last night had risen and was ready to bake. The prepared pan went in the over and she bumped the door shut with her hip. She opened the refrigerator and got out the rest of the stuff for breakfast for her family. As she broke the eggs and began to whip them with a fork she heard a hesitant tapping at the door.

Who in the world could that be? Theresa set the bowl down and crossed to the door. She threw the deadbolt and turned the handle. It was dark outside but the light from the kitchen lit the form and face of the teenager in front of her.

"May I please come in Mrs. Russo?"

Theresa's first inclination was to say 'No". This was the girl who had caused a major disruption in her family. Oh, she knew who this was, yesterday after the revealing conversation with Alex she had slipped away and spied on the Late Nite Bite herself. So she recognized Juliet instantly.

First thoughts were chased out of her head as she looked closely at the young girl on their steps. Her eyes were puffy, obviously from crying and her face and clothes were tear-stained. The lost look in her eyes made Theresa want to cry herself.

The volatile Hispanic Mother hesitated not a second more. She reached out and pulled Juliet into her arms and into the kitchen, closing the door with a thrust of her foot. The teen vampire clung to her and Theresa could feel the slender body shaking as sobs started once more. Automatically she stroked the long brown hair, murmuring reassurances as she did.

After a while the tense body against hers relaxed and Juliet lifted her head from the shoulder it had pillowed on.

"I'm sorry. I have no right to come here. I know that I've caused trouble in your family and I'm sorry for that too. But I had no idea where else to go." The young woman went on to explain what had taken place when she had told her parents about her and Alex.

Theresa sighed and brushed the tears from Juliet's face. She thought of how she and Jerry had reacted the previous day. Hopefully their motives had been a little better that the Van Heusons but did it come down to the same thing? She thought not. Looking in the eyes of this woebegone girl in front of her she saw no trace of any frightening creature of the dark. Rather she saw a girl who had been rejected by her parents for admitting whom she loved. A girl that needed comfort and understanding.

"It will be alright, Juliet," Theresa said gently as she guided the teen to a chair and seated her. "Now then, how about a nice hot cup of tea and something to eat?" The older woman actually blushed for a moment. "I mean, if you drink tea and eat things."

Even with the crushing emotional blow she had suffered Juliet couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, Mrs. Russo I'd love a cup of tea. And I do eat people food. It just doesn't nourish me."

"You need blood for that," Theresa said quietly even as she took the biscuits from the over, put them on the table and started the tea kettle.

"Yes," Juliet's voice was low but firm. She seemed to want to say more but couldn't seem to find the words.

The kettle whistled and Theresa made two cups of tea and slid one in front of Juliet. Cradling the other in her hands she sat down opposite the teenager.

"We told Alex that she couldn't see you anymore. Not because we were shocked at her falling for a girl but because you are a vampire. We, Alex's Dad and I, worried that you might hurt her physically, or worse. So I have to ask you this Juliet. Would you ever hurt my daughter?"

"No Mrs. Russo. I would starve before I ever did anything like that. I love her."

There was a muffled gasp from the hallway. Before either of them could even look around there was the sound of bare feet rushing across the wood floor. Alex skidded to a stop beside Juliet and flung her arms around the other teenager.

"I love you too."

Theresa crossed to the doorway Alex had just entered from and in a loud voice summoned the rest of the family. One by one the three Russo men appeared, taking in the scene immediately. Max's eyes opened wide in surprise before getting a glint in them that reminded Theresa that she and Jerry hadn't had that talk with their youngest yet. Justin looked as surprised but he gave a nod of that bespoke of definite approval.

Finally the senior Russo ambled in the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks. Shifting his gaze back and forth from his wife to the sight of his daughter clutching a long haired brunette who obviously was the girl that all the fuss and bother recently had been about he didn't say anything but rather lifted one eyebrow in question.

"Sit down everyone." Theresa directed her family. Once everyone was settled she started serving the breakfast she had continued to prepare during all the excitement. She sat down with everyone and looked around.

"Okay everyone, this is where we are." She proceeded to summarize the recent events and then went on to tell the family about Juliet's parting with her parents, her arrival here and the discussion the pair of them had. She noted that Jerry, rather than being upset about Alex and Juliet, was growing angry at her description of Juliet's treatment by her parents. She rather thought he would react that way. Jerry was fiercely protective of his children and the idea that anyone else wouldn't be that same way simply infuriated him.

"I don't think there is any doubt as to the feelings between Juliet and Alex. And heaven knows we can't, for obvious reasons, just have Juliet leave. She's going to have to have a place to stay and I think it should be here." Theresa looked around the room. "Any comments?"

"What have they done wrong besides fall in love?" said Justin in a reasonable tone of voice. He got a thoughtful look on his face. "As hard as it is to imagine Alex NOT doing something wrong. Anyway," he continued as Alex tried to interrupt, "I'd say she stays."

"Max?"

"Cool," was all the youngest Russo sibling said. Theresa and Jerry shared the look again.

"Tonight. I promise."

"Okay."

Before anyone could ask exactly what that cryptic exchange between the parents was about Jerry took his turn.

"Alex, I want you to know that my objections to you being with Juliet had nothing to do with you both being girls. I promise you that when I announced that I was marrying your Mother my family lost it completely. 'Marry a mortal? Why it just isn't done! The whole idea is simply not to be thought of!' So I know about people's prejudices. My refusal to allow your dating was solely because I worried about you." He turned to the other girl. "Juliet, I hope you'll forgive me, but you do have to admit that vampires do not have a very good reputation. My only purpose in forbidding the pair of you from seeing each other was concern for the safety and well-being of my daughter."

"I understand Mr. Russo," Juliet acknowledged.

"Mrs. Russo is a darn good judge of character and I trust her. So if she believes you then so do I. So please Juliet, consider our home is also yours. And the pair of you have our family blessing for dating."

Juliet nearly burst into tears again. This time though they were tears of happiness. She circled the room, hugging each of the Russos in turn before returning to sit next to Alex and hold her hand.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Err, one thing we haven't thought about," mentioned Jerry nervously. "Sleeping arrangements."

Theresa looked thoughtful. "There really is only one choice. She'll have to sleep in Alex's room." As the two girls brightened and smiled at each other she fixed them with a stern look. "Separate beds."

"We need to reinforce the curtains there too," added Jerry. "In fact, all through the house. Shutters, GOOD shutters would be something we should get as soon as possible too.

"In the meantime, you three need to get ready for school. Juliet can help me start rearranging the furniture. By chance do you know how to use a sewing machine?" she asked the teen vampire, who admitted that she had no idea. "That's alright, neither does Alex. Well, maybe I can teach you as we make some thicker curtains." She returned her attention to her children. "Scoot!"

Before long all three Russo children were ready for school. Justin and Max left, the latter under protest. Jerry and Theresa studied the ceiling while Alex kissed and hugged Juliet tightly. When the soon mutual embrace and kiss went on long enough both parents cleared their throats loudly. The girls parted and blushed.

"On your way,' Theresa directed her daughter. "She'll be here when you get home."

Alex gave Juliet a last look, full of longing but also full of happiness and left. Jerry headed out shortly after to begin the day at the Sub Station. He paused long enough to wrestle a ladder and measure some windows so he could call a wood working friend about shutters. Theresa smiled at Juliet.

"Okay, let's get to work."

(To Be Continued)


	6. Settling In and Getting Close

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 6 by patricia51

(Note: This chapter is rated "M" for sexual situations between two girls.)

The following morning when Alex woke up she kept her eyes shut at first. In the back of her mind was the idea that the last few days had been a dream. It was a wonderful dream but a dream never-the-less. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. She peeked with her right eye barely open and the left one closed.

Then they both were open and she was marveling at the sight of Juliet still asleep in the bed next to her. The long brown hair spilled over the pillow and hid most of the teen vampire's face. But it was her. It wasn't a dream.

Alex felt so good she positively wiggled in joy on the bed. The slight noises the bed frame made must have been loud enough for a giggle came from the other bed.

"If you wake up like that all the time I'm going to have a hard time keeping to the boundaries your parents set for us. Has no one told you just how yummy you look when you do that?"

"I don't think so," replied Alex, pretending to thoughtfully consider the idea. "But feel free to tell me that whenever you feel like it."

Juliet laughed aloud this time. She flung the covers back and sprang from the bed. Wearing, like Alex, no more than a t-shirt that only covered her to mid-thigh and a pair of panties her legs flashed as she came across the room. Alex marveled once again at the incredible grace the other girl demonstrated, as well as just how lovely those legs were. She swung her own legs out of her bed and jumped up just in time to wrap her girlfriend up in her arms and kiss her as Juliet reached her bed.

The two girls exchanged quick sweet kisses for a few moments, Then their mouths opened to each other. Alex plastered herself against Juliet, shivering in delight at the hidden strength the teen vampire possessed. Then she shivered even more as a set of dancing fingers crept under the hem of her t-shirt and slipped up to brush over her bottom.

"Stop that Juliet," Alex whispered fiercely, even as she pressed her bottom against the palm that now cupped her butt.

"Or what?" teased Juliet as she gently rubbed her girl's firm tight butt.

Alex really jumped as Juliet's index finger slid along the crease of her butt where her panties had ridden up. "Or we'll be in SO much trouble when someone comes in to find us in bed together."

Juliet sighed and released her wizardess. "You re right. It would be really bad of me to act like this when your parents have been so good to me. But you know," her eyes twinkled. "You just being you makes it very hard to behave."

Alex got the mischief in her eyes that Juliet had already noticed was a constant companion. "Just remember, they said 'separate beds'. Nothing was said about any other place."

Before the girls could pursue those thoughts any further a yell came from downstairs as Justin summoned them to breakfast.

The rest of the week passed quickly and happily. Alex went to school and Juliet helped Mrs. Russo out around the house and at the Sub Station. Jerry's friend had built shutters that kept the direct sunlight out of the house and the sandwich shop both when needed for Juliet's safety. The two girls and Theresa went shopping and picked out Juliet several outfits. The teen vampire got Alex to go with her to the blood bank on Saturday to perform her usual volunteer duties. Unspoken but understood was the realization that Juliet would get enough blood to sustain herself.

To her own vast surprise Alex found herself donating blood. The dark haired girl had always figured "I need all of my blood for myself" as well as a healthy distaste for having needles stuck in her. But this was for Juliet. In a way, of course. Her vampire girlfriend told her it wouldn't be a good idea for her to get used to drinking Alex's blood.

"Might make you too tempting."

Alex wanted to make some flip remark about wanting to be as tempting as she could for her but there was a seriousness in Juliet's voice that made her reconsider.

Sunday dawned bright and clear. With the Sub station closed the various Russo members slowly scattered to the winds. Max headed off to the movies with a friend. Justin went to meet with an old girlfriend he had recently reconnected with. The older Russos decided to go out for a meal that neither of them made themselves.

Alex and Juliet spent the day in the Magic Lair. Juliet was fascinated by everything and amazed at how much her girlfriend had to learn and practice. Alex told her about WizTech and they discussed f there was some way for Alex to smuggle the young vampire there.

As they talked and talked the pair of girls drew closer to each other. A touch here, a brush of fingers there and before long the pair was simply standing and looking at each other.

"There's no bed here," said Alex with a husky catch in her throat.

"You don't always need one," agreed the other girl. The light that always burned in their eyes when their gazes met flared to brilliance.

Juliet flowed up to Alex and kissed her. Without even thinking the young wizardess opened her mouth and kissed the other girl back. The kiss was sweet and soft but the passion between them made her head spin.

The girl vampire stepped back. She reached down and in one fluid motion pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside, revealing she had nothing on under the dress. Now clad only in her soft slip-on shoes she came back to Alex and kissed her again. Fingers danced over Alex's body, loosening buttons, undoing ties and clasps, tugging and pulling clothing free. The kiss broke once for a moment as Juliet pulled Alex's top off and then again for a bit longer as the long haired teen knelt to tug off Alex's boots and jeans.

Alex frantically kicked and wiggled as her clothes came off. She caught Juliet on the rise and pulled her in. Now the kisses were wild and the bare bodies molded together and young arms strained to eliminate even a millimeter of space between them.

Juliet's lips slipped from Alex's. Kisses rained over her face and then along her bare shoulder. A deep thrill shot through Alex as the other girl nuzzled her neck, a thrill that was a mixture of fear and excitement.

"You're shaking Alex," whispered Juliet. "Why? What do you think might happen?" Alex gasped and shivered as she felt two sharp points press against her neck. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel the pulsations of her artery right under Juliet's lips.

"Do you think I might bite you?" The girl vampire pressed harder, nearly breaking the skin. Alex couldn't breath but instead of pulling away she craned her head slightly as though she was offering her neck to Juliet. "You couldn't stop me. You can't use a spell in time. Just a little harder and you'll be Alex Russo, mid-day snack."

In spite of her arousal, in spite of the dark excitement that the moment was producing the idea of "Mid-day snack" caught Alex off guard and she started to giggle. She felt Juliet shaking and for a moment she was scared she had either hurt the girl vampire's feelings or angered her before she realized that the other girl was giggling herself.

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry." Juliet lifted her face from Alex's neck. Laughter danced in her eyes and spilled from her lips. "I just couldn't resist getting all dark and well, vampire on you."

"You really had me going! It was terrifying and exhilarating and yet deep inside I felt perfectly safe," Alex admitted.

"You are. I would never bite you. At least not like THAT." Alex stiffened as Juliet's hands covered her breasts, the palms rubbing lazily in flat round circles. "But now I'm crushed. You said I 'had you going'. What should I do to get you going again?"

"I think what you are doing right now is getting me going so much my head is spinning." Alex's nipples felt like diamond points under the touch of her girlfriend. Juliet brought her head to the right one and licked gently, then more aggressively as Alex ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Juliet darted back and forth, using her tongue to wet the hard nubbins and her regular teeth to graze them.

"Juliet," whispered Alex. "Please."

"Please?" returned the other teen. "Please what?"

Even as she said that Juliet's knees gave way. Her lips danced down over Alex's firm tummy, pausing to explore the navel set in the middle of the now quivering belly. Then Juliet was fully on her knees and her mouth and tongue closed in on Alex's near dripping sex.

Alex looked down. Juliet's long brown hair spilled nearly to the floor as her head bobbed gently up and down, stroking Alex's wetness with her tongue. She stroked that beautiful hair, even as she felt her body building. her body squirmed, her hips rocking to Juliet's ministrations. She felt the other girl's tongue move up and find her pearl, now exposed and hard as its namesake.

"Alex?" came a whisper from between her legs.

"Yes?"

"NOW I'm going to bite you."

Before the words even registered one of Juliet's fangs closed on her already throbbing pea and bit down. The girl vampire almost broke the skin but stopped a bare ounce of pressure away from that. A quick shake of her head and Alex went off like a rocket. Her fingers clenched Juliet's hair so tightly she feared it was hurting the other girl but she couldn't let go. Alex bucked, she arched, she screamed in delight.

It seemed to take forever for Alex to catch her breath. She could feel Juliet's tongue greedily lapping at the flood she was producing. Finally Alex sagged back against the wall and her eyes managed to focus. She looked down again.

Juliet was sitting back on her folded legs. Her eyes were fixed on Alex. One hand cupped her right breast while the other one was plunged between her legs. One finger had joined her thumb in pinching the pink tip of her breast. Two on her other hand had disappeared inside of her. The teen vampire's chest was heaving with unneeded breaths as she built to her own climax. She shuddered and sank back on her heels.

"Wow." gasped Alex

"Wow indeed," replied Juliet as she climbed up on to unsteady legs. She giggled. "It's a good thing I don't need to breath. You might have smothered me."

Alex kissed her girlfriend. "Another advantage of being a vampire."

Juliet snuggled against Alex, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "There are some," she admitted. "But they balance against other things."

Alex sensed some deep longings in Juliet but wisely decided not to follow up on what those might be, at least not now. Instead they scrambled to get dressed before anyone came home, which proved to be a good idea as Alex's parents showed up about 30 minutes later. By then the two girls were sprawled on the couch watching MTV.

After dinner the entire family relaxed together in the kitchen and shared what they had done over the day. Wisely, Alex and Juliet summarized their visit to the Magic Lair without revealing quite everything that had gone on. And if anyone noticed that they were sitting closer together and holding hands there was no comment except for a smile and approving nod from a smiling Justin.

Max's scene by scene description of the movie he had gone to was interrupted, to everyone else's immense if hidden relief, by a knock on the door. Jerry answered it. Everyone looked and the conversation fell silent. Finally Juliet stood up.

"Mother. Father."

(To Be Continued) 


	7. The Hunger

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 7 by patricia51

(You didn't miss anything. This picks up a week or so after Chapter 6 and those events between this scene and the previous one will be covered.)

Juliet slipped up behind her girl, her arms going around the slender body. Her hands touched the firm tummy, rubbing there in gentle circles. She blew in the dark haired girl's ear and smiled at the shivers her ministrations were producing.

"You like that Alex?" she whispered. Her tongue darted in that same ear while her hands separated. One slipped up to cup a small delicious breast and stroke the already hard nipple. The other slid down further between the teen wizardess' legs and began to stroke the secret nubbin there.

"Oh GOD, Juliet," moaned Alex as she rubbed her taut bottom against the girl vampire's wetness. "Don't stop. I love you."

"I love you too," gasped Juliet. Her hips circled against Alex, her fingers moved faster. She let her lips dance down the smooth neck and settle on the shoulder. She felt her lover trembling, her body building, as was Juliet's own.

"Ahhhhhh," Alex bucked against her. Juliet's fingers went crazy and both girls followed. As they arched in their release Juliet's fangs found the hammering spot in Alex's neck. Lost in her orgasm the budding wizardess hardly felt the bite. Before she could come down from her explosion her vision was already turning gray.

Juliet reveled in the sweet tang of her girlfriend's blood. She sucked greedily. Under her hand she felt Alex's heart race with the realization of what was happening. There was a token struggle by the mortal girl before she sagged against the female vampire. Her body spasmed one more time and then was still.

Juliet carefully stretched Alex's body out on the nearby bed. The head rolled sideways, the lifeless eyes looking at her. A look of pleasure mingled with surprise was left on the other girl's face.

"I'm sorry Alex," whispered Juliet as she kissed the already cooling lips. "But after all, I'm a vampire. It's what we do."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Juliet as her eyes opened.

"Juliet! Juliet! Wake up!"

The teenaged vampire sat up in her bed as best she could with Alex's arms wrapped around her. Voices sounded from the hallway outside the door. Theresa Russo, wrapped up in a house coat, slipped in and rushed to where her daughter was rocking the other girl.

"It was just a nightmare," Alex kept reassuring a sobbing Juliet. Her mom dropped to one knee and helped sooth the nearly hysterical teen who kept rocking and moaning.

"No, no, no," gasped Juliet over and over.

"No what sweetheart?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Finally Juliet calmed down enough to lay back down. She curled up in a ball, clutching her pillow to her tummy. Alex and her Mother stepped out of the room.

"We have to find out what is wrong Alex. This is the third night in a row Juliet has woke up from horrible dream. Not only is everyone else in the house being disturbed but it's doing terrible things to her. She's haggard and afraid to go to bed at night. I'm really worried about her."

In spite of the gravity of the situation Alex felt warm knowing how much her Mother worried about her girlfriend. All the Russos had taken Juliet to heart and made her a part of the family.

"I don't understand," fretted Alex. "Things have been going so well. And Juliet's spirits were lifted so much from her parents' visit last week. What in the world has happened?"

(Previous week)

"Mother. Father."

"Juliet." Her Father scanned the room. "Please pardon this intrusion. But my wife has something to say to our daughter."

Sometimes Juliet forgot what a powerful figure her Dad could be. Normally he seemed all posturing and bluster, with his ringing declarations of "unleashing his wrath" on this person or that thing. It had generally seemed like her Mom was the one in control. But now her Father seemed taller and certainly commanding.

"Cindy?"

"Juliet, I'm sorry." Her mother groped for words. "It's not an excuse and certainly not a good reason but I was surprised, and I confess it, shocked at your declaration of affection for a mortal and another girl at that. In some ways your Father and I, especially me, are very conservative but please remember the culture we were raised in a long ago was that way. Even after thousand of years it's hard to shake off one's upbringing."

"We'd like you to come home," Alucard, "But," he raised a hand as Juliet shook her head. "We understand that right now you probably are feeling unsure." He looked around the Russo kitchen again. "I see you look settled. And happy. That's all your mother and I have ever wished for you."

Cindy nodded. "I hope you will accept this from us." She produced a keg that was a smaller duplicate of the one that the vampire family kept their blood in. "I assume you are still volunteering at the blood bank but this is your favorite AB Positive. Keep it for those nights and mornings when you really need a touch of home." With that the two older vampires left.

'Well," Theresa Russo fumbled for words. After al, a keg of blood IS a rather unusual peace offering. "I'm glad your parents seem to be coming around Juliet." She quickly added, "But this doesn't mean that we don't want you to stay. We do."

"I understand Mrs. Russo," Juliet smiled. "And thank you. Thank all of you."

With the acceptance by her parents Juliet had blossomed. The cloud that had hung over the young woman had vanished. Now she was unabashedly a woman in love with no thoughts to spoil the knowledge that the girl she loved wholeheartedly returned the feeling. Warm feelings from Alex and from Alex's family lapped her all around.

So what was wrong? What had happened? She had heard Alex and her mom discussing the problem. And it was worse than they knew. Two nights before the first nightmare that everyone was aware of she had woken up from something she hadn't been able to recall but that had filled her with dread and fear. The next night had still been something of a formless terror but she had known one thing on awakening. She still couldn't recall the dream itself but she had known two things. It had involved Alex and what had happened had not been good.

Concern from all the Russos had helped Juliet get hold of herself. A cup of tea and a nibble on one of Mrs. Russo's hot biscuits had helped too. She discreetly sipped a glass of blood; a mingled blend of what she had got from the blood bank with what her parents had brought. She felt better. The day passed fairly quickly as she helped out at the Sub Station while Alex and her brothers were at school. Then they were all home and she got a chance to cuddle a little with Alex before supper.

During and after supper though an increasing uneasiness grew on her. It had to do with Alex. Time and again Juliet found her attention fixed on her lover's neck. She could see the throbbing vein just under the smooth elegant neck. She could hear Alex's heart beating and it was like a siren's call to her. Twice she found herself leaning towards Alex, drawn to that one point. She could feel her fangs dropping and made an effort to pull them back, nearly as strong an effort as she made to appear that everything was alright.

When night feel and the family went to bed Juliet could no longer deny that something was terribly wrong. When she kissed Alex good night and the two girls hugged she found she came within a inch of losing control. She could smell Alex's blood and the scent nearly drove her crazy. Her mouth watered at the idea of the other teen's blood pouring down her throat.

"Oh GOD what was wrong?" She moaned to herself. Regardless of the cause, she knew the solution. She laid awake listening until the soft regular breathing from Alex's bed convinced her that her girlfriend was asleep. Then as quietly as she could, she gathered a few of her things and slipped from the room.

When she reached the kitchen she hesitated. Could she just leave without a word? Perhaps it would be for the best if she did. But when she thought of not only the love she had been give from Alex but the welcome she had got from the whole family she decided she couldn't do that. Finding a piece of paper and an pencil she began to write.

In the morning Alex came down the stairs with a puzzled look on her face. She spotted her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Mom? Where's Juliet?"

Theresa rose to her feet and wrapped her daughter in her arms, knowing she would need a lot of support in the next few moments.

"She's gone."

(To Be Continued)


	8. A Letter and a Call to Action

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 7 by patricia51

"She's gone."

"What?" Alex's legs collapsed under her. Theresa was ready for that reaction though. She caught her daughter's arm and guided her to a ready chair.

"But, why?"

"She wrote you, actually all of us, this letter." There was a rustle as the older Russo passed the paper she had been reading to Alex.

"Dear Everyone,

This letter is the most painful thing I have ever had to write. I wish things could be different but they can't. All of you have made me so welcome and so happy. But for reasons I can't explain I find that I am losing my control. I am dreaming about biting Alex and draining her. These dreams seem to be spilling over into real life. I cannot stay here. More than anything Alex I want to be with you but I will not risk your life and by staying here I am doing that. I love you so much.

Juliet."

Alex dropped the letter. She buried her head against her mother and cried. Theresa rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and comforting her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

Theresa looked over at her husband. With a jerk of her head she indicated the piece of paper that Alex had let fall to the floor. Jerry picked it up and read the letter. By the time he had finished it the Russo boys had joined the rest of the family and the letter was passed to them. They all sat down at the kitchen table and waited in an awkward silence until Alex had stopped crying. They all wanted to comfort her but no one knew what to say.

Alex finally wiped her face and sat up. "I just don't understand it. I don't understand why. I found someone I love and now she's gone." The normally self-assured young wizardess seemed completely lost."

"She IS a vampire after all," Justin thought aloud. "Maybe they can only restrain themselves for so long."

"Not Juliet," Alex corrected her brother. "She's never hurt another person. She told me and I believe her." Nods of agreement answered her, even from Justin. They had all believed the teen vampire's promise.

Silence descended back on the gloomy family. They sat around the table until the most unlikely person spoke up.

"What changed?" Max asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what changed between last week and this one? Last week everything was great. This week it's awful. So what is different now?"

Justin stared off into space. "The only thing I can think of is the visit by Juliet's parents. But that seemed to make her feel better. So what could it..." the oldest Russo sibling broke off in mid sentence. "Max," he tousled his younger brother's hair. "You're a genius!"

"I am?" replied the confused boy.

"He is?" chimed in just about everyone else.

"He is," Justin stated firmly. "What did the Van Heuson's visit change?"

"Juliet's blood supply!"

"Exactly. Somehow, someway, what they brought is causing this. But how?"

"Couldn't some spell examine the blood?" Max piped in again, excited at actually having come up with a good idea for once in his life and trying now for two.

"If we knew what we were looking for yes."

"Well," Jerry studied the letter. "Juliet says that she's having nightmares about biting Alex. And only Alex. Why just her?"

"Juliet is in love with Alex after all," pointed out Theresa.

"Still, you would think that she would dream about biting anyone but Alex."

"Unless..."

"Unless what Justin?"

"The blood. Alex. The hunger. What I remember Alex telling me about their visit to the blood bank It all fits. YES!" yelled Justin.

"Yes what?"

"I'll explain on the way." Justin announced as he slipped open his cell phone.

"The way where?"

"To the Late Nite Bite. Alex, Max get your wands. This is going to need all three of us."

(At The Late Nite Bite)

Juliet Van Heuson morosely cleaned up a just vacated table. She wished there was more to do. The sandwich shop was nearly empty. If there were more customers there would be more for her to do.

At least her parents had gloated too much when she had all but run through the door of the sandwich shop that morning. Oh her father had huffed and puffed and proclaimed that "vampires should stick to their own" and the gleam of satisfaction in her mother's eyes had been unmistakable. But after a few little "I told you so's" they had left her alone.

Alone. That was what she was going to be. She knew her mother was already planning on what nice boys she could introduce her chastised daughter to but that effort would be useless. Juliet loved Alex. That was it. And if she couldn't have the girl she loved she wouldn't have anyone.

The long haired teen blinked back tears and set her jaw firmly. She would NOT give in and cry. Her parents were still watching and she would not give them the satisfaction. Instead she turned and started towards a customer who had requested extra napkins.

As Juliet crossed the room she suddenly stiffened as a wave of magical energy such as she had never felt before swept over her. The complaining customer in front of her froze into immobility. She herself had to use her vampire strength to look around the room. The other humans had stopped in whatever positions they happen to have been in when the magic struck. Their eyes focused on nothing. If they were aware of what was happening she couldn't tell it.

She managed to turn around. Her parents were still moving, but slowly, as slowly as she was. Then there was a familiar scent. It was Alex. But more than Alex. She looked at the stairs. Alex and her two brothers came down those stairs and stopped at the beginning of the shop proper.

Justin stood in the middle. Her beloved Alex was on his right hand and Max was on his left. But she had never seen any of the Russos like this. Energy crackled around them. Their eyes glowed. Alex's hair curled and twisted as though it were alive. All three of them held wands that shimmered with light.

"Alex!" Juliet couldn't help but cry her girlfriend's name. Many emotions ran through that single word. There was longing and sadness and love and a warning all together.

"What do you think you are doing?" her father asked. Surprising Juliet there was no bluster or threat. Instead it was a simple question.

"We've come to get back the missing member of our family." replied Justin.

"What?" her mother nearly screeched. "She's not a part of your family. She's mine. I mean she's ours. Our family."

"Not any longer," replied the oldest Russo child, who was obviously anything BUT a child right now. "She has thrown her destiny with us. When she fell in love with my sister she joined her fate to that of Alex. They are a couple now."

"A couple?" snorted Cindy Van Heuson. "Juliet is a vampire, not a wizard. And she told us how close she came to acting her nature with that little brat there."

"No, NOT her nature." Justin's eyes bored into those of Juliet's mother. Amazingly it was the centuries old vampiress who stepped backwards. "Juliet has always been able to control herself. And she would have had no problem doing so had it not been for you."

Juliet didn't know what Justin was talking about. But the truth rang in his voice. She managed to tear her gaze away from Alex and look at her maternal parent.

"Mother? What is Justin talking about?"

"Nothing! He's crazy!"

"Mrs. Van Heuson I KNOW." Justin answered sternly. "I know how you set Juliet up. Once Max here asked the right question it wasn't hard to figure out. He asked what had changed between last week, when Juliet was fine and this week, with the nightmares and the thirst for Alex. And the answer was the blood Juliet was drinking. The blood that you brought. The blood that included the pint that Alex donated last weekend at the blood bank. I called there and they checked. Oh the blood is still there, but it amazingly has changed types."

"Juliet had mentioned to Alex that it was not a good idea for her to feed from Alex 'lest she be tempted'. My father just called. In addition to Alex's blood the keg you brought had been infused with herbs and a potion that would stir up Juliet's hunger and make her dream and well as pushing her towards actions that she never would have even thought about had she not been drugged."

As Justin spoke the trio of wizards had advanced across the floor until Alex stood next to Juliet. The teen vampire reached out without looking and her fingers found the girl wizard's hand.

"Mother, is this true?"

"What if it is?" her mother burst out. "I was trying to save you. Save you from going against your nature. you are a vampire Juliet and a girl. You should be having nothing to do with a mortal and absolutely nothing to do with another female. That is wrong. All of it."

Juliet shook as her mother began to advance towards them, her gaze going back and forth from her to the girl beside her. The mother's fangs were out and the hunger shone in her eyes. Juliet knew if her mother reached them she would drain Alex and perhaps both boys too.

"Stop." Justin commanded in a calm voice. Her eye bulging with her effort the older female vampire tried to advance but found she was as immobilized as any of the humans.

"You cannot overcome us Mrs. Van Heuson. One wizard you could deal with. Two if Mr. Heuson joined in. But three of us linked together as only siblings can be make us too powerful for even the both of you. And I notice that Mr. Van Heuson seems as surprised as anyone else.

"Cindy." Juliet's father's voice was as deep a growl as she had ever heard. And if her mother's advance had scared her the fury in her father's eyes was terrifying.

"Alucard our daughter is what she is! She's a vampire. A soul or not that is what she will always be."

Juliet found her voice. Clutching her lover's hand she screamed at her mother.

"I wish I wasn't! I wish I wasn't a vampire!"

Thunder and lightning seemed to sweep the room. Juliet felt her body being torn apart and put back together. Only the grip of Alex's hand kept her from falling. As it was the force of the unleashed magic drove her to her knees.

"What happened?" was a chorus from wizards and vampires both. Alex helped Juliet back to her feet and embraced her. After a moment she drew back with wonder in her eyes.

"Juliet? Feel." The girl wizard took the hand she was still holding and lifted two fingers to the brunette's neck and placed them against the Jugular vein.

"What is it?"

"She has a pulse," Alex said, her eyes shinning. "She's alive."

(To Be Continued)


	9. The Return and a Light

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 9 by patricia51

"She has a pulse," Alex said, her eyes shinning. "She's alive."

The number of jaws hitting the floor was just about equal to the number of conscious people in the room, including Juliet herself. Only Alex seemed nonplussed, her attention focused solely on the young woman she held in her arms.

"But, but, but.... how is this even possible?" stammered Cindy Van Heuson.

"Juliet made a wish," replied Justin, attempting to organize his thoughts as he talked. "The magical concentration created by the three of us may have been high enough to simply grant that wish." He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Perhaps our Dad would have a better idea. Although he doesn't have his powers anymore he's still the best grounded one of us all in magical theory. If not him we could consult the teachers at WizTech to see if this is permanent or temporary."

"It's not temporary," Alex declared firmly as she helped Juliet stand up. The teen wizardess held her girlfriend tightly.

"Whether it is or not, you need to find out," declared Alucard Van Heuson, much to everyone's surprise. He turned his gaze on his wife. "That is my decision. Too long have I let you manage things while I postured. Juliet is our daughter, regardless if she is human or vampire, gay or straight. And you need to accept that. I will have no more of your subterfuges. Remember what my wrath actually is capable of."

The other four in the room were astonished to see Cindy's face turn even paler than usual. She bowed her head. Only Justin, the nearest of the group, could hear her mutter "It's about time you took command again."

The foursome returned to the Russo household where Theresa took immediate charge of Juliet and put her to bed. The apparently former vampire girl was exhausted both mentally and physically. She fell immediately asleep and Theresa remained by her bedside to watch her.

The three siblings gathered downstairs with their father.

"Tell me everything that happened," Jerry Russo directed. "Apparently some pretty amazing things went on and I need to know in order to understand what happened and what the consequences might be."

"Consequences?" asked Alex in a frightened voice.

"I could feel the impact of the magic released at the Late Nite Bite all the way over here. I can't believe how powerful it was. Notice is bound to be taken by others, up to and including the Wizard's Council." Seeing their faces fall he hastened to reassure them. "Not that I'm criticizing what you did. Your mother and I have become very fond of Juliet and what was done to her by her parents is terrible. But I'm sure questions are going to be asked and I need to have the answers. So tell me what happened."

With an occasional comment from Alex and Max, Justin told how the threesome had gone to the other sandwich shop and described the confrontation with the Van Heusons. He discussed the spell they had cast to immobilize the mortal patrons and how it had slowed the vampires down. Alex told of Juliet touching her hand and the wish she had made.

"She used the word 'wish'?"

"Yes," Alex nodded and repeated exactly what Juliet had said.

"That explains what happened to her." Jerry looked thoughtful. "That was when the magic released?"

"Yes."

"With that much energy flowing I don't think there's any doubt that the transformation of Juliet from vampire to human will be anything but permanent."

Alex, her eyes shinning, couldn't speak but her face filled with happiness. She couldn't help asking her father, "Are you sure Daddy?"

"Yes, but," he held up his hand as Alex bounced to her feet in joy, "More than that may have happened to her."

"What?"

"I have no idea. That's what I'm trying to get a feel for." The oldest Russo gathered his thoughts. "You know, confronting two adult vampires on their home ground was an extremely dangerous thing to do. What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

"I don't know," admitted Justin. "Once I had figured out what had happened to Juliet I knew we had to get her back. And I was reacting, not thinking. Somehow I knew that I needed Alex and Max with me. And as we made our way to the Late Nite Bite I knew I was right."

"Right about what?"

"That all three of were going to be needed and the sum was greater than the parts. I could FEEL Alex, feel her linked to me and together we weren't twice as strong. We were four times as strong. Then Max linked to us and the power grew again geometrically. Together the three of us became the cube of our individual powers. It was frightening but it was awesome."

The other Russo children nodded.

"It was as if we were some kind of unit. We were bonded together," Alex tried to explain. "Each of us had our part to play in what we had become. We were separate, yet joined together. Does that make any sense at all?" she ended in near frustration.

"I think it does," Jerry answered slowly. "But I don't know WHY. After all, your Aunt Megan and Uncle Kelbo and I never felt anything like that at all when we were growing up and all of us had our powers. I know we never faced anything like this though. Something very special and unique happened today."

"It's like the three of us were cutouts of one piece that need to be put together under the right circumstances," Alex said.

"That's it," said Justin excitedly. "For some reason when we came together we each had a part to play. Each of our personalities contributed who we individually are to this whatever we became as a group."

Jerry nodded slowly. "I think I understand but tell me more Justin. What are you for example?"

"I'm the thinker, the planner," the oldest Russo sibling announced. "I'm slow but I'm thorough. I examine something from every angle. I plod along. I don't usually make great leaps of intuition but I can think things through."

He turned to his sister. "Alex is the opposite of me. She's brilliant, intuitive, a free-spirit and thinker. Her mind leaps ahead, skipping the steps that I have to take slowly. She's the emotion opposed to my reason. She feels things so strongly. But we need each other for balance. Without me Alex will go off wildly and without care, most likely in the wrong direction or even into danger. And without her I might never actually do anything."

"And Max?' asked their father. "What is Max?"

"Max is the will, the drive, the determination to get things done. His is the driving force that pushes us through any obstacle. Together we are each pretty powerful. But together..." Justin trailed of, unable to find just the words he wanted.

"Together you produce power beyond anything I have ever heard that even three full wizards could manage." Jerry sat back in his chair. "Well this is something to chew over and no doubt." He paused and thought. "Is there anything else you should tell me?"

"Not you Daddy but I have a question of Justin," Alex responded.

"What is it Alex?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take such a chance? Like Daddy says, it was extremely dangerous for us to confront the Van Heusons. You had no idea that we were going to be able to build a base of such power. Did you?"

"I had no idea of it," admitted Justin. "But let me ask you a question Alex. Once you knew what had happened what would you have done?"

Alex looked a bit sheepish. "I would have rushed over there to try to get her back."

"Exactly," her older brother agreed. "Alex, you love Juliet. And for some unbelievable reason she loves you too. I knew you would have rushed to the Late Nite Bite and I had to come with you. And I brought Max because I wanted it to be three against two."

"But WHY Justin? I tease you and play tricks on you and sometimes I know I make your life miserable. Why risk your life to help me?"

Justin looked at Alex. A smile crossed his face. "Two reasons. First, you're my little sister Alex and I love you. I want you to be happy and Juliet makes you happy."

"And the second reason?"

"It's connected to the first. Last week you were as happy as I've ever seen you. You smiled and laughed and once I saw you dance around the room. I love seeing you like that. Besides, you went the entire week without pulling anything on me at all. I haven't been this relaxed since you got old enough to say 'Justin did it!'."

Alex flung herself into her brother's arms. She sniffed and then wiped her nose on his sleeve. "Well, I'll have to find time to do those little things to you from now on. I know you missed them."

Justin hugged his sister back. They both reached out and pulled Max into a group squeeze that became even tighter when their father wrapped them all up in a bear hug.

While the discussion raged downstairs Theresa had continued to sit with Juliet. She dimmed the lights and was dozing in an easy chair besides the bed. The one time girl vampire stirred and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in your bedroom here at our house Juliet," Theresa immediately woke up and touched the girl's shoulder reassuringly. "Everything is all right."

"Mrs. Russo? Is that you? It's awfully dark in here."

"Yes, it's me." She started to stand up. "I'll get Alex and turn on some lights."

Suddenly the room was brightened by a soft radiance. Theresa's mouth dropped open. The still not awake teen had sat up in bed, her eyes blinking sleepily. In her palm she held a conjured globe of cool glowing light.

"Oh my GOSH!"

(To Be Continued) 


	10. Choices and a Shower

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 10 by patricia51

"Oh my GOSH!"

All four Russos sitting in the kitchen rushed pell-mell up the stairs at the sound of Theresa's loud exclamation. Alex was in the lead, afraid of she knew not what. The foursome pounded down the hall to the room Juliet and Alex shared. They tumbled in the door, coming to a sudden stop and a near catastrophic pile-up as they slammed on brakes. Eight eyes widened.

Juliet, still sleepy and now very confused, sat on the bed. Theresa sat beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. But what held everyone breathless and speechless was the ball of light resting in the teenager's palm-up hand.

"Oh my gosh," Alex echoed her mother's words before she sat down on Juliet's unoccupied side. "Juliet?" There was no answer. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, I just copied what you did the night the light bulb in your lamp blew out and you needed to find a replacement." Then Juliet seemed to come fully awake and aware. She stared at the light cupped in her hand. "Holy Cow!"

"That's what I meant when I said more than just becoming human might have happened to Juliet," Jerry Russo nodded in satisfaction. "And I was right."

"What has happened to her?" Alex demanded as she seized her girlfriend's free hand. "You can put the light out now Juliet. Just look at it and imagine it disappearing."

The other girl looked steadily at the light in her hand and it went out. "Wow," she laughed, a bit unsteadily and looked at Jerry. "Mr. Russo, what did you mean just then?"

"Juliet, I meant that when you wished not to be a vampire the power you were connected to, Alex and her brothers, was strong enough to grant that wish. But you couldn't just be 'not a vampire'. You had to become something. With the emotional connection between you and Alex it's hardly surprising what happened. You became a wizard."

"So what happens now?" the newly minted wizardess asked.

"You have two choices." Jerry met Theresa's eyes and the mother nodded. "You can go back to your parents."

"NO!" Juliet recovered herself after the one word outburst. "I know they're my parents and I think that they mean well, as poorly as they show it sometimes. But I would rather not, if I have a choice."

"Well then," Theresa said briskly. "Welcome to the family."

Alex and Juliet sat bolt upright. "Really?" they said together.

"Really," confirmed Jerry. "Now, we're going to have to get some things settled. We'll need to come up with school records for the 'cousin' who recently moved in with us. We'll need a birth certificate, other papers. Nothing a little magic can't handle. Speaking of magic, lessons are every Tuesday and Thursday. Alex will fill you in on that."

"And we'll need more clothes, shoes, all kinds of things," Theresa spoke, excited at the idea of another girl to take shopping. "There's a lot to do."

Still chatting the two adult Russos left the room, along with Max, who was blurting out questions ninety miles an hour, most of which demonstrated that Jerry had still not had the promised talk with his youngest.

Justin looked back and forth from one girl to the other and smiled. He tipped his sister's head up and gently kissed her on the forehead. He then repeated the action with Juliet before heading for the door. He had just grasped the doorknob when Alex spoke.

"Justin?" Her brother turned and looked back. "I love you too."

Justin smiled again and carefully closed the door behind him as he left.

Alone together at last Juliet nearly collapsed against Alex, who wrapped the other girl up in her arms. The cuddle turned to a seriously comforting squeeze when Alex realized her girlfriend was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Juliet leaned into her girlfriend's circle of comfort. "I think I'm just overwhelmed with all that has happened. There's the confrontation with my parents and the revelation of what my mother has been doing. There's the transformation; this morning I was a vampire and now this evening I'm alive and a wizard. Then there's your family. They're so wonderful. Your Mom, your Dad, your brothers. Taking me in like this. And if I wasn't already in love with you I swear I'd fall in love with Justin."

"Yes," Alex sighed. "I may never forgive you for that."

"What?" Juliet sat up in a panic only to see the twinkle in Alex's eyes.

"I love Justin. He's smart and kind and generous and whenever I get myself into trouble he's always there to bail me out. But now he knows how much I appreciate it and care for him! It won't be near as much fun teasing him from now on."

"Well, we'll just have to do it together."

"Deal."

"And one more thing about today Alex."

"What's that?"

Juliet blushed. "When you called me 'sweetheart' just a few minutes ago. It gave me a thrill like I've never experienced before. And now that my heart actually beats I'm surprised you didn't hear it over all the commotion when you said that to me."

"I didn't even think about it," admitted Alex. "It just seemed like the right thing to say. I didn't even know you had heard it."

"Well I did," the former vampire smiled. "And I loved it. And I love you."

"I love you too," Alex smiled. "Sweetheart." The two girls kissed. Alex stroked her girlfriend's hair. Now that things were calm again she noticed how genuinely bedraggled and tired Juliet was. She considered a nice hot bath but decided that the other girl would fall asleep there in short order. Alex would either have to get help or use magic to get Juliet to bed. The idea of getting help didn't appeal to her and for once in her life Alex felt like she had used all the magic for one day that she wanted.

"Come on," said Alex as she help Juliet up. "To the shower my dear," she commanded and marched her girlfriend into the bathroom. She turned on the water, letting it run until it was nice and warm. She helped Juliet get undressed and pushed her into the stall, closing the door behind the other girl. The teen wizardess rummaged around looking for a clean washcloth. She knew that body wash and shampoo and conditioner were in the shower already.

"Here Juliet," Alex called, holding the washcloth over the top of the door. A mumbled reply was all she got. She cracked open the translucent door and peeked in. Juliet was leaning forward against the wall with the water beating on her. Her eyes were half closed and Alex thought she might fall asleep any moment standing up.

A playful smile danced across Alex's lips as she decided to kill two birds with one stone. She yanked off her own clothes and made sure there were lots of towels handy. Then she slipped into the shower.

"Hi there," Alex whispered as she dribbled body wash across Juliet's back and began to run the washcloth over the smooth skin.

"Hi yourself," mumbled Juliet. "Oh that feels good."

Alex industriously scrubbed Juliet's back. The washcloth and her hands worked down, gently circling the other teen's firm little bottom and then the back of her thighs. The dark haired girl grinned as Juliet moaned softly and her feet slid apart. She brought her hands around Juliet's waist, brushing the washcloth for just a moment between her legs before turning her attention to the flat tummy.

"Alex, oh my." The long haired brunette appeared to be waking up quite a bit as Alex molded her body against the other girl's back. The washcloth dropped to the floor and Alex's fingers began to dance over two rounded breasts and tease the pink tips that were already hardening before Alex touched them.

Juliet rolled her hips, rubbing her bottom back against Alex, who obligingly spread her own legs. The warm water cascading over their bodies from the shower was mingled with another wetness that coated one girl's tight rear end and the other's juncture as they ground harder against each other.

Alex ran her tongue up Juliet's neck to her ear. She blew in it and darted her tongue into the opening. "Feels like these little things have woken back up," she observed as she gently tugged on the now very hard nipples.

Juliet worked her back muscles, flexing them against the two similar points that scraped against her back. "I'd say they aren't the only ones," she replied.

Alex rained kisses up and down Juliet's neck and shoulders. Giggling, she nipped the ex-vampire teen's neck, pretending to bite her. Then she brushed the long wet hair away from the back of her girl's neck and kissed there. And she didn't stop. Maintaining the pressure of her body against Juliet her lips worked their way down. By the time Alex reached the small of the other girl's back she had settled on her knees and the two diamond-hard tips of her breasts were pressing against the back of Juliet's thighs.

Since Alex no long had her hands where they could reach Juliet's breasts the other girl had replaced them with her own. She cupped them, briskly strumming the nipples with her thumbs. The hands that had been there before were busy. They gripped the taut cheeks of Juliet s bottom. Alex kissed the center of each cheek and then spread them.

For a moment Alex drank in the view of Juliet' perfect tight bottom. She drug her tongue down between the little globes of Juliet's butt, pausing only to flick her tongue at the puckered opening. Juliet's knees threatened to give way and she gave a cry muffled only by the shower. Without hesitation Alex spun the other teen around. The light brown hair of Juliet's triangle was darkened by the mixture of streaming water and flowing nectar. Without wasting a second Alex gripped her lover's hips and buried her face into the other girl.

Juliet cried out again. She bucked, she squirmed, she locked her hands in Alex's hair. It felt like the other wizardess' tongue was a foot deep inside of her and could fill her completely. Then the tip of that beloved invader found the throbbing hardness of her secret nubbin and Juliet was lost in the sweetness of a crashing orgasm. Neither teen saw the glowing white light that radiated from their joined bodies and filled the shower stall for just an instant during the height of their passion.

By the time the teen had recovered Alex was back on her feet, the water was off and she was being covered in towels. The girls patted each other dry and took turns with each other's hair. Giggling and touching so much the job seemed to take three times as long as it should; they helped each other dress in jeans and loose tops.

"Oh that was lovely," sighed Juliet. "Now what?"

"Dinner," replied Alex.

"Food? Oh my gosh. FOOD." the ex-vampire marveled. "I'm starved!"

(To Be Continued) 


	11. Food, School and Parents

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 11 by patricia51

(Ask and you shall receive and all that. I emailed to ask that Juliet be added to the character list and she is on it now. Thank you fanfiction!)

Alex stood with her mouth open. Not that Juliet's wasn't also open but the former vampire was stuffing food in it as fast as Alex could rummage through the refrigerator and cupboards. Already Juliet had demolished two slices of pizza, the leftover section of Mrs. Russo eleven cheese lasagna, half a box of cookies, three different flavors of yogurt cups and a bowl of mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. And she wasn't slowing down.

"What's going on? JULIET!" Mrs. Russo entered the kitchen and stopped, aghast at what the girl she already thought of as her other daughter was doing. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Russo," Juliet apologized. "It's just, well. its all so good and I'm so hungry."

"I've seen you eat food before," the puzzled mother responded.

"Yes, but to a vampire regular food has no nutrition value. And it doesn't have any flavor. I suppose to balance out how keen our, I mean THEIR, sense of smell is the taste buds are basically non-functional."

"I can understand that, Juliet dear. But you are going to have to eat a little bit more intelligently. Your human body needs fruit, vegetables, stuff like that as well as," Theresa looked at the scattered containers and bowls and shuddered," That stuff."

"Yes Ma'am," The sitting teen replied in embarrassment.

Theresa hugged the young woman. "It's alright. Everyone gets carried away occasionally with something. But others around here should have known better." She fixed Alex with a steely look.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my," marveled Alex's Mom. "That's a first. An actual apology rather than 'Did I say I was sorry?'. Juliet, you are a good influence."

"Mom!" Alex rolled her eyes while the other teen giggled.

"Never mind. The important thing is its Saturday and it's time to go to the mall."

Neither teen took any convincing of that. The trio spent all day and most of Sunday shopping. By the time Monday morning rolled around Juliet had a full wardrobe, Alex had added several outfits and even Theresa had picked up some new shoes and a couple of dresses. Jerry had spent the weekend arranging for the documents required to register Juliet at Tribeca Prep.

Monday morning came and the entire Russo family took their new "cousin" to school. Now without difficulty Juliet's schedule was arranged so that she and Alex were in most classes together and that their lunch period coincided. Justin would PE at the same time as Juliet although their classes were different.

The registration went smoothly and the older Russos went on to the Sub Station where they waited on pins and needles all day until the four teens appeared after school.

"How did it go?" asked Theresa the moment the foursome was in the doorway.

"It was very nice," said Juliet. "I really liked everything about it. I'm already looking forward to tomorrow." She smiled and headed upstairs.

"Well?" Theresa turned to her children and lifted an eyebrow.

"Mr. Laritate really likes her," Justin said and then grinned as he looked sideways at his sister. "He says she must take after my side of the family."

Alex loftily ignored her brother. Almost. "But he also said he thought she might be a genius too when he saw her test scores. As far as I know there's only one Russo whom he ever called a genius."

"As I recall that was an "EVIL genius."

"But still a genius."

"Excuse me," Jerry interrupted. "Juliet?"

Justin shrugged. "I kept an eye on her at PE. The girls are playing volleyball. She wasn't familiar with the game but she seemed to catch on quickly and has a great serve." He looked at Alex, who shrugged.

"She seems to get along with everyone. She's friendly but not pushy. The teachers like her. We had a quiet lunch."

"A quiet lunch?" marveled Max. "What are you talking about? Oh, that's right."

"What's right?" Everyone in the room chorused together.

"Alex had gone to the restroom when it happened," explained max.

"When WHAT happened?"

"When Juliet went to return her tray and Gigi and her watchamacallits showed up."

"The 'Wannabes'," Alex immediately identified her long time nemesis' side-kicks. "What did they do?" she demanded. "I'm beginning to think it's long past time to turn someone into a frog."

"Calm down Alex," advised Justin. "Let's find out what happened before you start turning people into frogs."

"I don't know exactly what happened," Max rushed on. "They stood around her and I couldn't hear what was being said but Gigi had that patented nasty smile on her face. She started to get all up in your face with Juliet and then she just stopped. I saw her eyes get really wide and the whatever-you-called-them started to back away. Then Gigi started walking backwards until her back was against the wall and Juliet was right up in front of her. The funny thing was I never saw the smile leave Juliet's face but I think I'd be scared of her if she smiled exactly like that at me."

The impromptu meeting dissolved and Alex headed up to her room, finding Juliet unpacking her book bag and opening her science textbook. "Okay," she said as she slid her arms around the other girl and rested her chin on a convenient shoulder, "What happened with Gigi?"

"Oh is that her name?' answered Juliet, who turned her head and kissed Alex on the cheek. "If she introduced herself I didn't catch her name. I just thought of her as 'Bitch and the Bitchettes'."

Alex giggled. "Go on."

Juliet shrugged and snuggled closer to Alex. "She made some remark about you and I suggested it would be best if from now on she didn't talk like that. When she laughed and asked why I thought she would do that I told her that it would avoid the necessity of me tearing her head off and stuffing it up her fat butt."

Alex's mouth feel open, an action she had noticed happening more and more to the whole Russo family lately. "You didn't!"

"I did."

"And she believed you?" Alex asked, somehow feeling the question was foolish.

"Sweetheart, I may not be a vampire anymore, but I still know how to frighten someone. My Father taught me well."

Laughter bubbled up inside Alex at the image of Gigi being faced down so decisively. Juliet joined in and the two girls kissed. More than once. In fact they were still kissing when Theresa called them down for supper.

Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. It seemed like Juliet had always been a part of the Russo family. Jerry and Theresa had a long talk with the two girls, explaining they understood about their feelings for each other but strongly suggested that at least for now they keep their relationship under wraps. The girls agreed, especially since the adults relaxed the strictures about exactly who slept in which bed at night, as long as not too much noise was made. Alex was tempted to mention something about the pot calling the kettle black but decided not to open THAT can of worms. It was true however that her parents were still very much in love and had a habit of making others aware of it, although not on purpose. And being in love herself helped her understand them even better.

School was fine. Gigi and her followers seemed to find ways to be in other parts of the school whenever Alex and Juliet were around. Justin reported that to his knowledge Gigi had not mentioned either of them, nor had he or Max heard of any rumblings of revenge. Good. Alex thought she must be mellowing as the idea of turning Gigi into a frog, although appealing on general principles, seemed less important than it had in the past.

There was one fly in the ointment. If Alex had not been so attuned to Juliet's feelings she might have missed it. But at the end of the discussion of Gigi Alex had noticed a slight but perceptible catch in Juliet's voice when she mentioned her Father. And since that one time the former vampire had not mentioned her parents and had always changed the subject if anything was said about them.

Well, who could blame her, the teen wizardess thought? What if something had happened to separate her from her own family? The thought made her stomach turn over. Her Dad, her Mom, her brothers; all were too important a part of her life to imagine being without. She acknowledged that she hadn't always felt that way. Sometimes she had thought they existed solely to get in her way. But she knew better now.

After thinking it over she did the one thing she always did in a situation that important.

"Daddy? Can we talk?"

"Sure kitten. What is it?"

"Daddy I'm worried about Juliet." Alex proceeded to tell her father her observations and thoughts. After she was done he sat there and pondered for a little while.

"I see what you mean." Jerry said thoughtfully. He shook his head. "It must be awful to be apart from your parents, especially when the last time you were with them was such a bad scene." He suddenly hugged Alex. "And it's got to be awful for Alucard and yes, for Cindy, to be separated from their daughter like this. I know it would be awfully tough for me and your Mom if we didn't have you." His eyes twinkled. "of course there HAVE been times..." he let the thought trail off with a grin and hugged her until Alex squealed.

"What can we do?"

"Leave it to me for right now. I mean that Alex," her Dad warned. "I've seen that look in your eyes before. This time you listen to me, okay?"

Alex sighed. Why did she have a harder and harder time acting like she used to?

"Okay Daddy."

Several days passed. Then one evening Jerry took Alex and Juliet aside.

"Alex, this concerns you but I really need to talk to Juliet."

"Yes Mr. Russo?"

"Juliet, I want to tell you once again how much we love having you here. You have become like another daughter to me and Mrs. Russo. Well," he shifted his weight and colored slightly in embarrassment, "Maybe like a daughter-in-law. But here's the thing. I think that you need to sit down and talk to your parents."

Juliet looked at him and then at Alex. "What did you tell him?"

Alex took her girlfriend's hands. "Juliet, please listen to Daddy. I know that you didn't part from your folks in the best of circumstances. Not only was I there but you go out of your way to keep from mentioning them."

"Juliet?" Both girls turned their attention back to the man. "I talked to your father. He's glad to know that you are happy, but he misses you. I think you re mother does too. I'm not saying you should move back in with them," he added hastily. "We love you, you know that, right?'

"Yes I do," Juliet whispered, her smile contrasting with a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"You need to clear the air with your parents. Vampires or whatever they love you too. Your Dad is afraid he's lost you forever. Please. It would be good for all of you."

"Will you go with me Mr. Russo?"

"Absolutely. And so will Alex."

"Me?"

"Sweetie, Juliet is in love with you. Is this forever? I don't know. You're young but as a writer I know once said 'Cupid shoots his arrows and cares not where they land'. You are the most important person in Juliet's life. You need to be there."

"The I will be," Alex said firmly as she took Juliet's hand. "When do we go?"

"Right now."

(To Be Continued) 


	12. A Meeting and a Late Night Chat

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 12 by patricia51

(By the way, Juliet's devouring of the mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the previous chapter was in homage to the first season of "Angel" and the incredibly romantic and sad episode "I Will Remember You". I also need to warn that there's sex in this chapter and I was as surprised as anyone else will be as who it turned out to be having it.)

"Right now."

Juliet looked at Alex, who nodded. "Okay then, Mr. Russo."

The walk down to the Late Nite Bite wasn't far but it seemed on one hand to take forever and on the other to take no time at all. They stood at the entrance and Alex and Juliet both took long, deep trembling breaths.

"Hey now, none of that," admonished Alex's Father. "This isn't a dragon's den that we are walking into." When both girls looked as though that would have been preferable he smiled and put an arm around each of them.

"Juliet, what are you most afraid of right now?"

"The same thing I am Daddy," broke in Alex. "That her parents will try to divide us."

"And how would they do that?" asked Jerry, as though he had expected that very answer.

"By turning me back into a vampire and stripping me of my soul," answered the other girl. "Without it I would not have any capacity anymore for love. Alex would become just another potential meal."

"Juliet, a soul is not something that is plucked from a storage bin and delivered on request. Nor can it be simply returned with the receipt and tossed back on the shelf. Souls are bestowed from above and it will always be yours. You can ignore what the conscience that accompanies it tells you; some people are very good at that."

"Like my parents?" interjected Juliet in surprise. "Are you saying they have souls too?"

"I believe so. I think that whole 'soulless intelligent being' crap is exactly that, regardless of what a TV show or two says. If you are evil it s because you choose to be evil. And you, my dear Juliet, are not evil."

With that last comforting remark the trio descended the steps, passing the sign that said "Closed for Repairs".

Over an hour later the same three climbed up the stairs and headed for home. This time the two girls looked anything but glum. Smiles predominated and they clung to each other's hands, walking together as a couple. As a couple that had been accepted by the previously dissenting parents of one of them.

Theresa was waiting anxiously for the return of her husband and the two girls, both of whom she now considered "hers". She had supper ready on the table and the foursome ate as they talked. She swept them all up into hugs and listened as Juliet went on and on about how accepting her parents had become and how relieved she was to find that they still loved her. Her mother had apologized for the incident with Alex's blood and begged forgiveness from them both. She even giggled a bit and looked sideways at the two older Russos when she talked about how much her Father seemed to be in charge of her Mother now.

"Like it should be," Juliet finished with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course," remarked Theresa in a tone dry enough to make the perfect martini. Jerry puffed up for a moment and then relaxed and laughed.

"I'll have you know young lady that I AM the head of this family. And I have Mrs. Russo's permission to say that!"

The foursome broke into gales of laughter. The older Russos kissed Alex and Juliet and sent them up to their room.

"Tomorrow is a school day and you need to study. Honework and all that. And Alex?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Do your homework yourself. No elves, no tutors, no magic."

Alex sighed. Somehow being a respectable girl in love seemed to have its downside too. She just couldn't muster the interest in finding ways to get out of things like she used to.

After the girls had gone up to their room Jerry checked to make sure their bedroom door was closed. He returned to the kitchen and collapsed into a handy chair with a sigh of relief. Theresa walked up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"So it really went that well?"

"Yes it did." Jerry shifted his weight and reached in his back pocket. He produced a wand and laid it on the table. "Speaking of that, the boys got home alright?"

"They beat you back home by fifteen minutes. Weren't you taking an awful chance? And why didn't you tell the girls?"

"Tell them what? That I had what was fortunately a completely unfounded worry that something might happen today? They were worried enough as it was. I was able to calm their fear that Juliet's parents would try to turn her into a vampire again. Even though she didn't say anything I think Alex was afraid that Cindy Van Heuson would attempt to do her harm. I was pretty sure from talking to Alucard that he wouldn't have allowed either to have happened but better safe than sorry."

Theresa leaned over and hugged him tightly, then straightened and began to massage his shoulders.

"The boys were eager to help. The family has grown much closer since Juliet moved in."

"I was proud of both of them," Jerry agreed as he relaxed, rolling his head as Theresa's firm hands rubbed the tension knots away. "Justin has always had a deep protective streak when it comes to his sister. I'm glad Max is showing one too. They were right outside, wands at the ready and determined to make like the US Cavalry if something had gone wrong." He chuckled. "I sensed that Max was almost disappointed that there wasn't any need for magic."

"And you?" inquired Theresa as she gently pushed Jerry forward and settled her hands on his back. "All that preparation and you didn't use any magic either."

"Actually I did," Jerry laughed. He reached up and seemed to pull at his hair. Merlin's Hat suddenly appeared and he tossed it on the table. "The first thing I did when I put this on was to turn it invisible."

"One more question."

"I doubt that my darling," smiled Jerry. "You are always full of questions." He jumped with a strangled yelp as Theresa pinched him.

"Seriously."

"Okay, seriously."

"You made arrangements to be all magiced up for this visit. But when you went to see the Van Heusons the first time you had no magical protection at all. What would have happened had they blamed you for losing their daughter or at least contributing to that loss?"

Jerry shrugged. "It was a chance I had to take. Alex was worried about Juliet. And once she explained her worries to me and i started watching our new addition to the family I could see that Alex was right. Darling, whether it lasts only till tomorrow or until the end of time Juliet is the center of Alex's world." He smiled and looked over his shoulder. "As you are of mine. For our daughter's sake I had to see if I couldn't do something. Fortunately Alucard and Cindy wanted to see Juliet as much as she wanted to see them"

"Oh I understand," whispered Theresa as she leaned closer to Jerry. Her arms slid around his neck and her lips touched his ear. "After all, Alex looks at Juliet like I still look at you."

Jerry turned his head and kissed his wife. Without releasing her hold on him Theresa slipped sideways and bumped the kitchen table with one hip. Still kissing she straddled her husband and sat down on his lap still facing him.

"Theresa!" whispered Jerry between kisses that grew deeper and more passionate. "What about the kids?"

The older woman Russo giggled softly as she planted her feet firmly on the floor and slid back and forth on the growing bulge in his pants. "I locked the door when you came back in. Just in case this happened."

Jerry's hands wandered up from Theresa's hips to touch her breasts. "I see that wasn't the only way you seem to have prepared. Just in case this happened." His touch revealed that she was wearing no bra under her bright yellow dress. His fingers hooked the thin spaghetti straps and eased them down Theresa's arms, who let go long enough to pull her arms out of the straps, letting her heavy breasts fall free. Jerry took immediate advantage of that cup them, his thumbs stroking the already hard dark brown nipples to full hardness.

"Mmmm, yes Jerry," she sighed happily. The fingers that had been playing with her husband's neck tightened and she guided his open mouth to her right breast. He engulfed it, running his tongue over the full rounded orb and then taking it in. His tongue swirled over the full dark aureole and lashed the nipple tipping it. Satisfied at the nubbins hardness he switched to his wife's left breast and repeated his actions.

Theresa groaned. She raised her body slightly. Jerry's lips tightened on her nipple and tugged against its rise. Nearly frantic now, with her head tipped back and her eyes closed, Theresa fumbled between them. It was almost impossible to free Jerry from his slacks with his erection straining the material tight. Finally he popped free. She pulled her sodden panties to one side and guided him into her. As wet as she was she was able to sit right down onto him and she barely managed to stifle a cry of passion as he slid deep inside her.

Jerry darted back and forth from one full breast to the other. Finally he took Theresa's right nipple in his teeth, applying gentle pressure and holding it. As the aroused woman bounced up and down, moving faster and faster each time. she stretched her breast and pulled her nubbin against the her husband's hold. Locking her hands on his shoulders she leaned back. His hands slid under her, fingers disappearing under her panties and gripping her full rounded bottom.

"Jerry, Jerry, oh Jerry," the frantic Latina moaned. Each time she impaled herself on his hardness she rolled her hips, grinding her most sensitive pearl against him. He groaned in return. She could feel his throbbing inside her and knew his release was only seconds away. She pulled back even farther and he yanked his head. She dropped all the way down and squeezed her legs as the hot-blooded Italian man exploded inside her. Her own tidal wave swept her away and she fell forward, burying her face on his shoulder.

When the shudders finally calmed she lifted her head. Dark eyes sparkling she kissed him. He smiled back at her and touched her face.

"For that I would face an entire room full of vampires any day."

"I love you Jerry Russo."

"And I love you Theresa Magdalena Margarita Larkin Russo."

The two snuggled together until Theresa stood up. "My legs are killing me like this."

"You didn't seem to notice that earlier," Jerry teased.

"My attention was occupied elsewhere," Theresa responded with a naughty grin. "Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

"Jerry, you were right," Theresa said as she unfastened the kitchen door.

"I was? About what?"

"I have one more question."

Jerry grinned. The grin turned into an affextionate smile and he kissed her. "What?"

"Is it all over now? I mean the drama with Juliet and all?"

"Not quite. There's one more thing that needs to be dealt with."

(To Be Continued)

(I KNOW. I'm a stinker to end the chapter like this. Sorry this took so long. Work has been a madhouse lately. I hope it will soon get back to normal and I can get back on schedule with this story.) 


	13. Bed Talk

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 13 by patricia51

(Vox Populi, Vox Dei. Theresa and Jerry promise to behave themselves from now on. At least while you all are looking.)

While, unknown to them, Alex's parents were misbehaving downstairs Alex and Juliet were getting ready for bed. Alex was brushing her teeth, having finally wrestled the sink away from Juliet, who tended to lavish a great deal of care on her teeth.

"Vampires don't get cavities," she had explained. "But now I can and those pictures they passed around in health class, well, they're scary. I don't want to have my teeth fall apart like THAT."

Arguments to the contrary didn't sway her and discussions of dentists only made the teen ex-vampire brush and floss more. So everyone put up with it although Alex tended to roll her eyes and bump with her hip when she thought enough was enough. Since Juliet just bumped back those efforts more often than not led to foaming kisses and quick gropes. But tonight Juliet had surrendered without too much argument.

When Alex came out of the bathroom Juliet was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her long hair. Alex sat next to her and took the brush. Both girls wore the soft, brightly colored cotton t-shirts that they usually slept in

"May I?" she asked even as she parted the long brown tresses enough to place a kiss on the back of Juliet's neck.

"Be my guest," smiled Juliet as she braced her hands on the bed and turned slightly to present her back to her friend. Alex, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her lips in concentration, began brushing.

The two girls sat close together, enjoying a companionable silence broken only by the sound of the hairbrush as it slid through Juliet's hair. That silence lasted for several minutes until Alex spoke.

"That's interesting."

"What?"

"It seems someone's fingers have found their way to the inside of my knee."

"Wow, that is interesting." replied Juliet, who shifted her weight slightly to one side. "I wonder what they are doing there and where they could have come from."

"I'm not sure of the second part, not completely anyway, although I have my suspicions," Alex admitted. She jumped slightly. "However, they seem to be working their way up my leg. I can feel them on the inside of my thigh now."

"Just fingers?" asked Juliet as she leaned back against Alex.

"No," the dark haired wizardess said with a slight tremor in her voice. "There seems to be a palm attached to those fingers. And that palm is beginning to rub in small circles against my skin."

"Is it bothersome?" inquired the brunette.

"Well, yes and no. It certainly isn't painful but it does seem to make me squirm a bit, even as it makes me feel very warm." Alex set the hairbrush as though she had forgotten what it was in the wake of this new discovery. "I also feel something right down deep inside the center of my body."

"But that feeling deep inside you doesn't hurt does it?" Juliet turned slightly towards the other girl. Her lips found a shapely ear and began to nibble on it and tug lightly on the lobe.

"I think it would only hurt if the cause of that deep feeling were to leave me forever." Alex's hand disappeared under the hem of Juliet's t-shirt, causing a gasp from the other teen as that t-shirt slid up to reveal the bottom curve of a small but exquisite breast.

"I don't think that is ever going to happen," Juliet whispered. She blew in Alex's ear before shifting her lips to meet those of the Italian-Hispanic girl. She gently pushed Alex back onto the bed, covering her girlfriend with her own body. Her searching palm covered the damp center of Alex's panties and the heel of her hand rubbed where she knew the other girl's pearl was hidden.

Alex had pulled Juliet's t-shirt up nearly to her neck so there was no barrier to the dark haired wizardess when she cupped one of the rounded breasts as they fell free. Nor were anything but Juliet's increasingly wet panties in the way as the ex-vampire trapped a smooth thigh between her legs and began to grind herself up and down. A quick twist of her wrist and Juliet entered Alex's wetness with two fingers.

"Ohhhhhh," moaned the teen wizardess before her mouth recaptured Juliet's lips. Her forefinger and thumb tightened on the pink nubbin they had been caressing, rolling and tugging it. She braced her foot on the bed and pushed upwards with her thigh, rubbing back against Juliet as the other girl rode her leg. Finally Alex s other hand slid down the smooth back over her until her index finger slipped between the tight globes of the other teen's bottom and began to tease the puckered opening.

"Mummmphhh!" came a muffled groan from Juliet. Her fingers spread and her hand worked faster. Her sliding hips kept time, setting up a rhythm that could only build to one conclusion. Kisses were frantic and moans were louder. Juliet plunged her fingers deeply inside her lover and then arched as she thrust herself wildly against Alex just as that slender index finger slipped into her rear end. She barely managed to stifle a scream of pleasure, trapped as she was between her girlfriend's slick thigh and the sweet intruder at home in a place new to her. Her braced arm collapsed and she fell onto Alex, who circled her with her arms and held her tight, even as the other teen shuddered with her own orgasm.

The pair snuggled together, squirming around until Alex lay on her back, her head propped up by a pillow. Juliet rested on her side, her own head pillowed on the other girl's shoulder. Alex stroked Juliet's hair and kissed the top of the other teen's head.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected but absolutely lovely."

A soft giggle responded as Juliet kissed the bare shoulder her head rested on.

"I know. But oh Alex after the events today I needed that so much."

"Oh yes sweetheart," the darker haired girl agreed. "There was definitely a lot of built up energy in both of us." She laughed merrily. "This might not be how I thought it would come out but it was better than any other idea I had on releasing it."

"Yes, indeed." Juliet smothered a yawn. "Gosh what a day."

"I know." Alex hesitated. "I'm so glad you made up with your parents."

"So am I. I know they love me but sometimes parents have a strange way of showing that. Of course in the case of a couple of thousand plus year old vampires I guess it's not surprising."

"I guess."

"Speaking of Dads," Juliet twisted to look up at her girlfriend. "Alex, I love yours. He is amazing!"

"He was pretty special today wasn't he?" Alex was unable to keep the pride from her voice. Gosh she really was getting to be a softie nowadays. She was having trouble being sarcastic and caustic at the drop of a hat. But then her Dad WAS pretty special.

"He just seemed so in control of everything. He wasn't worried at all about my parents or how they would react or anything. And you know, for him to have set today's meeting up he must have gone and talked to at least my Father before today."

"I hadn't even considered that," said Alex said thoughtfully. "But it would be like him. After all, considering what he's done in the past, nothing should surprise me."

"What do you mean?" When Alex hesitated Juliet grinned and ran her fingers across the other teen's flat stomach and then started them creepping upwards."

"Stop that!"

"Tell me," commanded Juliet.

"When we first started magic lessons I thought to myself 'How can I learn magic from someone who lost their family's competition?' And my dad sometimes comes across as a bit stuffy, especially when it comes to magic."

The dark haired girl looked embarrassed. "When we first met my Uncle Kelbo, my Dad's older brother, I thought that here was someone fun-loving and exciting, not all caution and care and restraint and 'don't do this and don't do that' like my Dad."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that being a sea chimp isn't everything its cracked up to be, assuming it IS cracked up to be anything at all and my Dad is the one who rescued us. And then I found out the truth."

"Which was?"

"That my Dad didn't lose the contest. He won it. He was a full wizard."

"You say 'was' Alex. What happened?"

"My mother happened," Alex replied. "He met my mother and fell in love with her. Since wizards are not allowed to marry mortals he gave up his powers to his brother."

"Your Uncle Kelbo."

"Yes."

"Oh my GOSH! That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard," exclaimed Juliet. "Your dad gave up magic for your mom. Can you imagine anything like that?"

Alex wrapped Juliet up in both arms. "Yes I can," she said softly. "I can imagine a beautiful girl who could have lived for a thousand years or more who gave that up to become a mortal."

"Well if you ever talk to whomever that beautiful girl is you can tell her from me that there wasn't any choice in the matter. I can understand how your Dad felt, how he still feels. I've seen him look at your Mom."

"Besides," the ex-vampire continued with a twinkle in her eyes. "Look what I gave up; sleeping in a coffin, living in a dungeon, drinking blood. Now I can enjoy food, especially mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I sleep in a comfortable bed. I'm surrounded by a wonderful loving family that accepts me." She pretended to scratch her chin and look thoughtful. "There s something else but I can't QUITE recall what it is..."

"You!" Alex released Juliet and pretended to push her with her body. "Get out of my bed!"

"This is MY bed thank you very much," replied the other girl, not smothering a giggle very successfully.

Alex attempted to pout, at which she failed miserably. Darn, she used to do that so well too. She sighed.

"Oh wait, I think I remember that other some thing," Juliet wiggled against her girlfriend. "Oh yes, that was it. I got to fall in love with the cutest, sexiest and most lovely girl in the whole world."

"Well when I see her I'll try to fix her up with that beautiful girl you keep claiming you're not. In the meantime I guess we're just stuck with each other."

"I think we'll survive." Juliet stretched and kissed Alex.

"Juliet? I love you."

"I love you too Alex. Alexandra. Alexandra Margarita Russo."

"Now go to sleep."

"After."

"After what?"

"After I brush my teeth again."

"Oh for heaven's sake."

(To Be Continued) 


	14. Surprises of All Sorts

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 14 by patricia51

Life had seemed to settle down for the Russo clan, including their new addition. School days followed weekends and Alex, kicking and streamlining inwardly at least, had started to enjoy school. Of course being in the same classes as Juliet made it much more tolerable. But the interest her "cousin" showed in all their classes seemed to perk Alex's own.

"I swear," grumbled the dark-haired girl to herself. "If I didn't love her so much I'd be tempted to turn her into a frog for turning me such a normal high school student. The next thing you know," she shuddered, "I'll be trying out for cheerleading." The thought was NOT a happy one.

The one thing that did bother her was that everyone had agreed that it was not the time or place to reveal the actual relationship that existed between her and Juliet. Alex chaffed at that. Accustomed as she was to speaking her mind immediately and openly about anything that crossed it she found it hard to keep quiet about the love she had for the ex-vampire teen.

At least in public. In private she found herself being drawn closer and closer to Juliet. She was practically unable to keep her hands off the other girl. Of course Juliet was not help in that respect. As demure as she appeared the long haired girl was capable of surprising Alex at the drop of, well, just about anything.

Saturday morning Alex had woke with a happy smile on her face. She had been having the loveliest dream involving Juliet. She slid her hand down her body under the covers determined to keep as long as possible the warm, sensual feeling that she was enjoying. It was only when her fingertips encountered hair much, MUCH longer and thicker than they usually found between her legs that Alex realized she wasn't still dreaming. A muffled giggle reached her ears and the tongue that the teen wizardess thought she had been imagining stopped dancing over her and plunged inside of her. So instead of performing a solo dance her fingers were relegated to the minor but definitely enjoyable task of hold the other girl's face to her wetness. Then Alex closed her eyes and let Juliet's lips and tongue take her away to a place that was even better than her dream.

When Alex stopped thrashing and recovered her breath she peeked under the covers. Sure enough Juliet's grinning face greeted her; pursing her lips and blowing her a kiss. Then her girlfriend, in one of those graceful moves that always made Alex's mouth suddenly dry, slid up to snuggle with her and kiss her on the lips, imparting her own taste to Alex.

"You," Alex shook her head. "What in the world did you think you were doing?"

"You couldn't tell?' Juliet pretended to pout. "In that case maybe I should quit doing, well, that."

"You minx!" Alex laughed. "That beats an alarm clock any day. But where did you get the idea of waking me that way?"

"For a bit I didn't think you were going to wake up," Juliet laughed. "But to answer your question, I woke up first and was watching you, as I often do when you're still asleep. You had kicked off your covers and your t-shirt had worked its way up around your waist. By the way, you call me a minx and yet it seems that you forgot to wear panties when you went to bed.

Juliet chuckled as Alex's face turned dark red. "And besides, you started it."

"I did? How? Ohhhhh," Alex's blushed deepened.

"Exactly. When I slipped from my bed to yours I didn't think at first I was going to get your fingers out of the way. Then I wondered if I could actually make you orgasm and get back into bed before you woke up. Well, that didn't work. The getting back into bed part anyway."

"Well, it was a lovely way to wake up," admitted Alex. "But you just watch yourself. Payback's a you-know-what and I'll get you sooner or later."

"Promises, promises," scoffed Juliet.

"No brag, just fact."

The Tuesday and Thursday session in the Magic Lair increased in both length and intensity. This was due to no one person and wasn't planned. It just seemed to happen. Of course Juliet was scrambling to learn magic but the episode at the Late Nite Bite had given new meaning on the power of magic to the three Russo children. They were eager to explore the new limits of their abilities.

A new element that Jerry added to the training was for Justin, Alex and Max to work together. He emphasized how important it was that they discover how to complement each other.

"I know this seems very strange," he told them one day during a break. "You are learning each other's strengths and weakness. If it was one-sided it would give someone an unfair advantage in the competition when it occurs. But you are all learning each other and it allows you to fit together in this trio you have somehow formed. I don't know where this is leading," their Dad admitted, "But finding out is going to be something amazing."

Jerry also took time to work with Alex and Juliet as a pair. He explained why one afternoon.

"Most wizard couples keep their individual magic and their own magical style. However they often form a unique joint style that often bears no resemblance to either of their separate ones. Then there is the connection you have with your brothers Alex. How your magic, the magic you have with them AND with Juliet will all fit together I can't imagine." Seeing the worried look on both girls' faces Jerry hastened to continue. "Somehow it will though Alex. Magic has a way of finding its own place in you, its own level. The balance of things may swing wildly sometimes," he fixed Alex with a stern look, "Especially when certain people mess with that balance, but eventually the swings dampen out."

"Now then, let's get back to work."

The girls faced each other at about five feet. Each conjured a ball of light, Alex one of blue light and Juliet one of yellow. Each tossed their globe to the other. As soon as the oncoming ball was caught they changed the color to their own and tossed it back.

The tosses became faster. On Jerry's command each conjured a second ball and added it to the routine. Then a third. Back and forth the globes flew. The girls' concentration was fierce. Sweat broke out on Juliet's brow, mirrored soon by Alex.

"Get ready," warned Jerry. "Three, two, one. NOW."

Taking deep breaths the girls shut their eyes and continued tossing the flowing lights.

"Concentrate. Remember keep your mind on throwing the light to your partner. Don't worry about catching it. She will throw it to your hand. Trust her." Jerry's voice came through clean and clear, encouraging his girls.

Alex gritted her teeth. Her hands loved. She pictured the balls flying back and forth from her to Juliet. She concentrated on making each toss perfect. A rhythm crept into her movements, as though the beat of some far away music was reverberating in her mind. Somehow she sensed that Juliet was matching her timing perfectly. It was as if the two girls were dancing with each other.

"Alex, Juliet, on the count of three open your eyes. One... two... three."

Alex's eyes popped open, her hands still moving. She was looking directly into Juliet's warm brown eyes. Then those four eyes were drawn to the light still flashing back and forth between them and both girls gasped.

"They're GREEN!" Alex nearly shouted.

"Okay, stop," Jerry commanded.

The lights flickered and disappeared. Both girls sagged, released from the strenuous mental and physical efforts they had been putting out.

"What just happened Mr. Russo?" asked Juliet as she walked on slightly unsteady legs to cooler and retrieved three bottles of water. The trio sat down and each drank deeply of the cold water.

"I know!" exclaimed Alex. "Our powers blended. Just like I did with Justin and Max that day."

"Yes and no," replied her Father. "I still don't understand the union you have with your brothers. But this," he waved his hand towards where the two teens had been standing, "This was something I have been expecting, although not this fast." He looked at his daughter and then at her girlfriend. "This was a joining of spirits. This is what happens when two people who are meant to be together find that bond that will link them forever."

For once in her life Alex was completely stunned into silence. Her mouth hung open and her eyes blurred as what her Dad said sank in. It was the touch of Juliet's hand that brought her back to reality. Even then all she could say was "Wow.".

Jerry rose and hugged the girls. "It's okay Alex. This is important but it doesn't mean that you and Juliet are fastened at the hip forever. Perhaps you are soul mates, but magic doesn't decree things like that, it only shows what may be. The two of you will have to figure it out yourselves."

Her dad looked far away even as he squeezed them. "Remember, 'Happily Ever After' doesn't just happen. Magic might bring two people together but it takes work and dedication and effort to keep them a pair. Magic can show what the possibilities are but never lose sight of reality. And each other."

"Okay Daddy."

"Yes Mr. Russo."

A last squeeze left them nearly breathless. "Okay, enough lectures about, well, everything." At that moment the alarm indicating Wizard Mail sounded. "You two go get cleaned up for supper."

As the girls left Alex looked back and saw her Dad pluck the envelope that had just arrived from the table it had landed on. He opened it and started reading. Alex tried to interpret the look on his face. It was such a mixture she couldn't. Different emotions chased themselves across his face. Then Juliet was pulling her hand and they went upstairs to their room.

That evening at supper when the dishes were cleared away Jerry asked everyone to remain. He took out the envelope he had received this afternoon.

"Since the events of several weeks ago I have been in continuous touch with the Wizard's Council. As I thought at the time, the tremendous release of magical energy when Juliet became human and a wizard caught the attention of just about everyone."

"Since they first contacted me the Council has left the matter in my hands once I explained what had happened. This is why we have been working so hard individually, as a trio and as a pair. Today they asked if I thought you four were ready to talk to them, to show them what you are capable of doing. I told them yes."

A storm broke out as everyone attempted to speak at once. Jerry held his hand up for silence. He didn't get it but the noise subsided to a dull roar.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Justin. The other three nodded in agreement.

"To what end? It would have only made you nervous to think about it. The Council assured me they mean no harm, rather the opposite, they are intensely curious about what is happening here. They agreed to wait until I felt you all were ready. And you are. Trust me. If I wasn't completely sure of things they would still be waiting."

"When are they coming?" asked Alex.

"Saturday."

(To BE Continued) 


	15. The Council Test

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 15 by patricia51

"Saturday?" Justin started to panic. "That's the day after tomorrow! We have to get ready. We have to practice. We have to..."

"Sit down and calm down," Alex instructed. She thought for a moment, then unexpectedly she laughed merrily, covered her mouth and pretended to cough.

"Cough... Loser!... cough."

Justin stared goggled-eyed at his sister. Then his lips twitched. A smile spread over his face. Then he was laughing and Alex was laughing with him. Max joined in and Juliet and finally the older Russos until everyone was in near tears.

They finally calmed down. Justin stood, walked over to his sister and hugged her where she sat.

"Thanks. I need that."

"We all did," agreed Jerry.

"Gosh I thought I had forgotten how to do that. Thank goodness I haven't. I'll have to remember to keep in practice." Alex teased her older brother with a straight face but the twinkle in her eyes belied her words. That twinkle was matched by Justin even as he covered his ears with his hands and pretended to moan in dismay.

Jerry looked approvingly at the byplay between his children. "Seriously, I told you. I wouldn't have agreed to their coming had I not been fully confident about you four. They are NOT coming here with evil intentions. They want to know, as do I, what the limits of your powers are. They're fascinated by Juliet; how she became human and a wizard to boot. There's no record of someone becoming a wizard who wasn't born one. Only extremely powerful artifacts like the Stone of Dreams were thought to be able to do things like that. Certainly not three apprentice wizards."

He surveyed four, no five, faces that still showed some lingering concern. "Don't be worried. I'm not. It will all be okay."

That night Juliet slipped into Alex's bed just as the other teen girl was deciding to do that very thing. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and held on. No words were spoken or needed. And tonight they drifted off to sleep in one bed, comforted by the warmth of their bodies together.

To just about everyone's surprise Friday turned out to be pretty much a normal day. School kept all four teens busy. There were reports to turn in, the girls had a science lab with an interesting experiment, and Justin was participating in the preparation for the mock UN and even Max actually paid attention in class. After school Theresa needed help with household chores and Jerry at the Sub Station. Everyone picked at supper, including Juliet for once. Yawns took the place of conversation.

Friday night had become video night ever since Juliet had joined the family. Almost automatically everyone took up their usual places in the family room. Max sprawled on the floor, propped up on a huge pillow. Justin sat in his favorite recliner while Theresa perched on the edge of the couch Jerry had already stretched out on. Grins were exchanged by all four kids who knew that as the evening wore on Teresa would slip farther and farther onto the couch until she would be nestled in Jerry's lap.

Alex and Juliet hadn't waited. They had hopped into their usual overstuffed arm chair and wiggled until they were comfortable, their arms around each other. Sometimes when they did that there were suppressed giggles and sneaky touches designed to make the other girl squirm. Tonight though they simply snuggled together and relaxed.

Jerry started the video, which no one but he could later remember the title, the plot or any of the characters. One by one they dozed, only to be gently roused and sent off to bed. Less than thirty minutes after it started Jerry turned off the player and the TV.

"Well that worked pretty well," smiled Theresa.

"Uh-huh" Jerry replied as he wrapped one arm around his wife and the pair turned of the lights before heading to their room. "I'm glad school was interesting today, we would have had to work them twice as hard otherwise. Now though they won't be sitting up all night worrying."

"Right. You can do that for them."

"I really don't think there IS anything to worry about. But yes, you never know. But that's what we do honey. We worry so the kids don't."

"Well if you're going to be awake all night anyway..."

A deep throated chuckle was the only verbal answer.

The next morning everyone was up at the break of day. The conversation around the breakfast table was rather forced but everyone seemed determined not to let the upcoming visit by the Council bother them too much.

The Sub Station opened on schedule but shortly before the Council was due Jerry hung a sign on the door saying "Closed for Repairs". The family gathered in the kitchen for a bite. As they finished their sandwiches and sodas they felt the magical surge that announced the arrival of someone through the portal.

"That will be the Council members," said Jerry. He spread his arms and everyone indulged in a group hug for a moment. "Remember, it s all going to be alright."

The sextet entered the Magic Lair. Awaiting them were five adults. Four of them, two men and two women, were strangers. The fifth one was not.

"Professor Crumbs!" exclaimed Justin.

"Yes indeed," the elderly man smiled. "Justin, Alexandra, Maximillian, how nice to see you again. And Jerry and Theresa, it s been quite too long." The wizard turned to the remaining family members. "And you, my dear, must be Juliet." He offered his hand and very gently shook hers. "It s quite an honor to meet you young lady. You've been quite the talk of the Council for some time." Seeing how embarrassed she was he hastily reassured her. "No, no Juliet, we're quite pleased to have such a lovely young lady as a new addition to the family of wizards. We're just all amazed, and pleased, at how it happened." The old man introduced the other four members of the Council.

"Before we start exploring how this did happen," the long bearded Headmaster began, "We want to assure everyone that this is in no way a witch hunt or inquisition of any kind. There have been enough of those targeted towards us over the centuries. Rather it s a serious investigation of a couple of unprecedented events."

One of the two female Council members took over. "The power that brought Juliet to life and seems to have conferred wizard powers on her is astounding. And frankly, just a little scary. Our history shows an occasional flash of bonding between siblings, generally between two brothers or two sisters. But we've never known it to involve three children, nor to reach the level of magic that you all have done."

Professor Crumbs took back over. "We promise there will be no harm. All the members of the Council here are not only powerful wizards but also are extremely adept at controlling their powers. Nothing will get out of hand."

"Juliet, if you agree, we would like to start with you." The other female, Zelda as Juliet recalled her being introduced as, spoke up. "And," the female wizard smiled, "If you would feel more comfortable with Alex by your side that would be fine." Noting the surprise on everyone's faces she continued. "After all, the connection between the two of you is what made all this happen I believe."

Juliet nodded, reaching out for Alex's hand. Surprisingly, Zelda was extremely low key and a great deal of the time was spent not in casting spells but in conversation. Zelda asked a number of questions. Juliet answered hesitantly at first but as her confidence increased she felt more comfortable and became more the bubbly young woman she really was.

Juliet was asked to cast a simple spell or two and the entire group observed as she and Alex repeated their light casting exercise, which had the same result as before. All the Council members applauded as the glowing balls shifted color to match.

"Very good," congratulated Zelda. She exchanged glances with the others, all of whom nodded approvingly. "Juliet, welcome to the family of wizards. I look forward to the day when you will become a full wizard."

Surprising everyone the older woman stepped forward and hugged both the former vampire and Alex. "And you two, never doubt that what you feel for each other is not real. The magic came to you Juliet because of your love, not the other way around and I for one am happy for you both." She looked at Alex's Father and Mother. "Some people strongly disagree with some the paths that love may lead us. I never have."

There was a moment of silence, and then Professor Crumbs nodded and spoke up briskly.

"Let us proceed. Would the three of you," he indicated the Russo siblings, please stand here, here and here." Once they had he waved over one of the male wizards who took over.

"What we want you to do Justin is to cast a barrier spell. Once you have we'll attack it; slowly and carefully until it gives way and only until we feel it give way."

Justin nodded and cast the spell. He felt the older wizard's power push against the invisible wall. He concentrated as hard as he could on maintaining it but it was only a couple of minutes before it gave way.

"Well done Justin," the tester nodded approvingly. "You did very well. Don't feel that you didn't, breaching barrier spells is a specialty of mine."

Alex followed and the Max. Alex didn't last as long as her older brother but to everyone's surprise Max lasted longer than his siblings put together.

"Well," Justin laughed as Alex hugged Max for a second. "He IS the hard head of the family."

"Okay now," the Council member said. "Take each others' hands, as you did that day. Concentrate on each other. FEEL each other. Justin, when you feel right cast the spell."

The three siblings grasped each others' hands. All three closed their eyes and concentrated. Shortly all noticed that the trio's breathing had matched, inhaling and exhaling as though they shared the same lungs. Suddenly Justin's eyes snapped open and he cast the spell.

The tester waited just a bit to allow the barrier to stabilize. Then he pushed against it with his power. Nothing happened. He gestured and Zelda joined him. The pair had no more luck in breaching the barrier than the man had by himself. A third wizard and then a fourth joined them.

By now the magical power in the room was so great it had become visible. The energy pouring out from the four Council members appeared as beams of light, beams that beat against an unyielding wall that rippled with the colors of the rainbow. The light flared, burning brighter with each passing moment until the room was filled with shifting colors.

After what seemed hours Professor Crumbs called in a loud voice "Enough!" The seven involved participants stepped back and lowered their hands.

"Whew," said Justin.

"You can say that again," chimed in Alex. Max nodded agreement.

"Absolutely astounding," said Zelda. "You would not expect three junior wizards to be able to resist one full wizard and in fact individually none did for longer than four minutes. But together, WOW."

The Wizard Tech Headmaster smiled and stroked his long beard. "Even more so than you know Zelda." he addressed the four Council members. "Did any of you see what happened as the power bent on bringing down the protective barrier increased until all was visible?"

Four heads shook. The other female wizard said rather sheepishly "I'm afraid we were concentrating so hard on breaching the barrier that we probably wouldn't have noticed an elephant in the room."

Professor Crumbs nodded. "I can understand that. That's why I just watched. I had a feeling this was going to go rather like it did. But I was caught off guard myself. When the power level rose to visible levels it could have been dangerous for anyone not protected in the room. I, of course, was protected but not Jerry, Theresa or Juliet. I was about to take some sort of action when I saw the barrier begin to curve and extend. In the blink of an eye it reached out to shelter the other members of the Russo family. And I have no doubt that it was instinctive." He turned to the siblings. "Did any of you think consciously about your parents or Juliet?"

Three heads shook side to side. Alex even blushed a little. "Normally I think about Juliet all the time. But during the test all I could think of was the link with Justin and Max and holding firm."

"All of this is as Jerry and I suspected."

Four pairs of eyes turned in surprise to the oldest Russo. Only Theresa seemed unsurprised.

"I told you I had been in touch with the Council," he reminded them. "Professor Crumbs and I have exchanged a number of letters and met twice. This is why I was so confident that you all were ready for this."

While Jerry spoke the members of the Wizards Council held a short meeting that mostly seemed to consist of exchanging looks and nods. Professor Crumbs turned back to the Russos.

"We have reached a consensus, which includes an extremely unusual decision. Our traditions call for a Wizard Competition to be held between all siblings when they have all reached the proper age. This has been done as a measure to conserve and concentrate our magic. It was always thought that spreading it out among the entire group of siblings would weaken us and eventually our magic would grow so thin we would become as mortals."

The Headmaster met each Council member s eyes in turn for confirmation.

"In this case the opposite is true. As your Father declared, together you are so much stronger than the sum of your individual powers it would be ridiculous to take the magic from any of you. Therefore, with the full agreement of the Council I declare the three of you released from the magic competition. Instead, each of you will retain your powers and when you individually reach the proper age you will be tested and confirmed as full wizards. Congratulations."

(To Be Continued)


	16. A New life Together

The Wizardess and the Vampire, Chapter 16 by patricia51

"Congratulations."

There was a moment of deafening silence before the Magic Lair exploded in pandemonium. All four teens fell into each others' arms in one massive group hug while Jerry and Theresa looked on. Jerry wrapped one arm around his wife.

"Not exactly the end you were hoping for was it?"

She shook her head. "You know I've never liked magic. But you see them all so happy, well, it's better like this. Really it is. It s who they are, including Juliet."

"Yes it is, but I hope for more from them. I don't think any of them are going to be Kelbo, just flitting from place to place depending solely on his magic. We'll see but I believe we raised them better than that."

Amazingly life seemed to settle back to normal in short order. School went on, lessons continued and everyone worked at the Sub Station. Juliet and Alex continued to keep their relationship under wraps, not because they were embarrassed but because revealing they were much more than cousins would lead to questions about Jerry and Theresa being Juliet's legal guardians. Even Alex had learned circumspection by now.

The school year drew to a close. Shortly before graduation Justin disappeared one Saturday. He was gone all day, not coming home until night had fallen. He looked very tired and very satisfied.

"Where have you been?" asked Theresa, with everyone else in the family nodding to show they wanted to know also

Justin slumped into a chair, yawned and looked around the kitchen. "Taking, and passing, my wizard exam. I am now a full wizard."

"What in the world?... When did this happen?... Why didn't you tell anyone?" A babble of voices broke out. Justin raised his hands in surrender.

"One at a time please. I got a notice from the Wizards Council the other day. I didn't tell anyone because, well," he looked embarrassed, "I was afraid that I might not pass."

Alex snorted. "As if that would happen." She got up and hugged her brother. "Justin, you need to have a little faith in yourself."

"So how was it?" asked Max. "After all, Alex and I and I guess Juliet too will be going through the exam sooner or later."

"Probably a lot later in your case Max," teased Alex. "But yes Justin. Tell us."

"The Council told me it will be different for all of us but I think the general format will be the same. There were questions about magic and its use and I had to demonstrate my ability to cast a number of different spells. Both the spells demonstrated and the questions I answered tended towards my role in our trio. So that will be different for each of us." He smiled and touched his chest. "The Head, the Heart," he looked at his sister, "And the Will," he nodded at Max."

"And Juliet, you were mentioned too. I have the feeling that your exam is going to be a more straightforward one, dealing with magical theory, responsibilities and then showing your command of magic. But I think that will be next year for you girls."

If the news of Justin's magic exam was a surprise an even greater one was delivered by the oldest Russo sibling a week later when he announced he had been accepted at the American university in Washington, DC to study at the School of International Studies there.

"Why go to college?" asked a puzzled Alex. "You can have everything you want with your magic, especially now."

"Because I want more than magic alone can bring me. Dad is right. As much fun as he is I don't want to be Uncle Kelbo. I want to learn about other places in the world and maybe help people who need it." He grinned. "And magic will play a part too. After all, where do you think I came up with the money to afford to do this?"

"Think about it Alex. Wouldn't you like to study Art somewhere? Somewhere new and different? What do you plan on doing with your life besides spending it with Juliet? And what does she want to do?"

Alex sighed. "I hate it when you make so much sense."

"You've got one more year of high school. Think about it and talk it over with Juliet."

Alex and Juliet did talk it over. They talked it over all summer and into the following school year. It felt strange having Justin away. Even before all the events of the past year Alex had always depended on her older brother to bail her out of the fixes she got herself into. She just hadn't let him know how much she depended on him. Strangely, now that he was in a different state she felt closer to him.

When Alex brought home her first report card her parents were floored.

"Alex, we're used to Juliet getting grades like this but my goodness. All A's and B's!" Her mother marveled.

"What's going on?" her Father demanded.

"I'm such a good influence on her," Juliet put in with a straight face.

"Yes you are," Alex gave her girlfriend a look that promised a LOT for later on before she answered her parents. "I've decided that I want to go to college. I want to study Art."

Jerry and Theresa looked as though they were both sandbagged. At the same time huge smiles spread across their faces.

"That's wonderful Alex," said her dad. "We're very proud of you."

"Yes we are," added Theresa. She turned her attention to their other girl. "What about you Juliet?"

"I'd love to go too, if I can afford it. I haven't decided on a course of study yet though."

"Oh there will be money somewhere for you both," promised Jerry.

College catalogs began to fill the girls' room. Juliet vacillated from one course of study to another, depending on what struck her interest at any moment. Then one lazy spring afternoon she said "Look at this one, Alex."

Alex only had to slightly shift position as the pair was sitting together in their armchair.

"The Savannah College of Art and Design," Alex read as Juliet handed her the catalog to flip through. "Nice, but why this one?"

"Look where it is, right in the heart of a restored Victorian district. It's not too large or too small a school. And this degree program," Juliet turned the pages, "Looks just like what I've been looking for."

"Let's go down and visit the college and the city," Alex proposed. Juliet agreed. They got up and Alex stuck her head out into the Sub Station. "Mom, we're going to go look at a college."

"That's nice. If you are going to be out after dark please call."

The girls clasped hands and recited the Transportium spell together, visualizing their destination. They materialized under the shade of a huge Live Oak tree in a flower covered square. It was busy enough that no one noticed them.

"Wow, this is lovely," admitted Alex.

The girls strolled around the area. They found the main building and obtained application forms. The school sprawled along blocks and blocks of the downtown area but they visited the bookstore, several classroom areas and a couple of galleries that showed works by the students and faculty. They also strolled around the area, discovered several student hangouts and looked into a couple of interesting apartments.

"This is great," enthused Juliet. Alex agreed and they headed back to the square where they had arrived.

"Hi there," came a voice as they settled on one of the benches to look through the application forms. They looked up to see a nice looking guy smiling at them along with a group of obvious college students.

"Hello," said Juliet.

"I'm Nick. Are you two new students?"

"Well, we're hoping to be," replied the teen ex-vampire. "I'm Juliet and this is Alex."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Nick smiled and shook hands with both girls.

"Nice Nick, as always, but I'm afraid you're wasting your charm, at least if you hope to be dating one of these girls anytime soon. I can tell they're both taken." A soft soprano voice came from a dark-haired girl in the group.

Far from being embarrassed the young man threw back his head and laughed. "The story of my life. Regardless, would the two of you like to join us for a cookout on the beach? I promise you that everyone will behave."

Alex looked past the young man at the girl that had spoken up, who smiled and nodded. She heard Juliet mumbling softly the words of a spell. She looked at her girlfriend who also smiled, indicating that she had found no evil intent among the group.

"We'd love to. Just give us a moment to call home." The duo stepped aside as Alex pulled out her cell phone. After a quick conversation with Jerry Theresa gave her okay as long as they were home by midnight. The girl who had spoken up offered them a ride with her and her roommate out to the beach and the girls accepted.

"How did you know that both of us were involved with someone?" Alex inquired of the dark-haired girl whose name turned out to be Kimberly.

The other girl laughed. "The same way I know that you two are involved with each other. You exchanged the same looks, the same touches that my roommate Nora and I do." Seeing the flustered looks Alex and Juliet gave each other Kimberly hastily reassured them. "Don't worry if you are not 'out'. No one but someone in your situation would have noticed it."

"Well, we haven't been public, except for our families," admitted Alex. "But we might change that if and when we come here."

"Nora and I are pretty subdued about our relationship too. We're not exactly committed to each other but we do have strong feelings and enjoy each other's company, in and out of bed. We're just not ready to settle down with anyone at all right now, girl or guy."

It took about twenty minutes to drive to the beach from the area of the city they were in. They got to meet Nora and found both girls to be people who were obviously going to be great friends the next year. The current students also assured the visitors that the guys that would be at the cookout would of course make passes at them but would stop at a "No".

The cookout was great. Nick proved to be able to grill hamburgers and hot dogs with the best of them. There was a little discreet beer and wine available but no one said a thing when Juliet and Alex opted for soft drinks. A CD player provided background music for eating and louder music for dancing later on in the evening. Once again, no one commented when Juliet and Alex chose to dance with each other.

There was a lot of talk, to which the girls listened eagerly. The current students filled them in on their life at the college; which courses to take, which professors to avoid, what were some of the many activities available to them. Nora turned out to be majoring in what Juliet was interested in and the other girl enthusiastically told her about the many opportunities for hands-on work, both in the city and elsewhere.

Eventually the talk died down and the music softened. Couples slipped away while a few remained in the dimming light of the fading fire. Juliet and Alex took the opportunity to walk down the beach hand in hand.

"This is beautiful," declared Juliet. Alex had to agree. The lights of the beach town were soft and they were shaded by the dunes thrown up between the buildings and the beach. A low half-moon swung so close they felt like they could reach out and touch it.

"Alex, I think we could be very happy here."

"I agree," the dark-haired wizard nodded. She stopped and drew Juliet into her arms. "Not just the city, or the college or even the people we have met. But everything rolled into one, with us together on top like a cherry on a sundae."

Lips met. The girls were all alone. The kiss became deep and passionate.

"Let's get off the beach." whispered Juliet.

"Into all that sand? I have a better idea."

There was a soft consultation and a giggled response. Four feet left the sand as the two girls carefully levitated into the air. They hung there, drifting into the shadows. Hands touched as eagerly as though they had been back in Alex's bed at home. Moans were barely stifled. Clothes were loosened and fingers touched nipples and more sensitive areas. Kisses never stopped as the two lovers floated away on the air as well as with each other.

What Alex and Juliet were never to find out, even when they became good friends with them over the next year, was that two pairs of eyes caught their ariel love-making. Kimberly and Nora had also slipped off to be by themselves. In the middle of their making out on a blanket hidden in the dunes they had lain silent and awestruck as the two wizard girls floated by over their heads.

"Think they could teach us how to do that?" whispered Kimberly after Alex and Juliet had disappeared.

"God I hope so."

The girls transported themselves home after thanking Nick and the rest of the group for a wonderful time and assuring them that they had a ride home. Neither noticed the amazed side-ways looks that Kimberly and Nora gave them.

Once they materialized in the Magic Lair the pair quietly crept upstairs, pausing only to gently wake up Alex's dad, who was fast asleep in a chair waiting for them. In the morning they sat down with the older Russos.

"Mom, Dad, we've come to a decision." Alex explained the visit to the college and the surrounding area. "Juliet is going to study Historic Preservation while I study Art."

"It's such a long way away," Theresa said wistfully. She shook herself. "But there will be holidays and vacations."

"And we always have the means to come home in a hurry if need be," Juliet reminded them. No longer did she or anyone else think of any place but the Russo household as "home".

"Juliet, you need to tell your parents."

"I will." she smiled. "It will be a bit of a relief. Dad keeps saying they want to move to Phoenix and this will give them an excuse."

The school year ended. Both girls took their exam and passed easily, being proclaimed full wizards. Professor Crumbs did take them aside and explain the advisability of using an invisibility spell if they were planning on floating through the air together again. Even Alex blushed.

The rest of the summer was spent getting ready for college. Both girls were accepted into their respective programs and a corner apartment was found in the same restored old building that Kimberly and Nora lived in. Justin had come home for the summer along with his girlfriend Nicole, a Filipino girl who had just won her family's wizard competition. They helped move furniture and set up the apartment.

Not surprisingly there was enough money to pay the girls' college fees, rent and give them an allowance. Jerry refused to say where it had come from. There was also enough to pay for a used car to take the girls South.

"After all, you can't teleport everywhere."

On a cool morning in the late summer the girls buckled their seatbelts and Alex started the car. They had already said their goodbyes inside, although moving curtains showed that the three remaining Russos were peeking out at them. Juliet looked over Waverly Place. Her gaze settled on the Sub Station and the house she had grown to call home.

"I'm going to miss this place," she said softly.

"I know sweetheart. So am I. But we'll be back often. And hey, think of the life we have ahead of us and the adventures yet to come." Alex leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

Juliet smiled and lifted her hand, palm up. She conjured her ball of yellow light. In response Alex brought forth her ball of blue. Their fingers touched and the balls joined and shifted color, a reminder of their bond and their love.

"Life awaits us."

"Let's GO!"

(The End)

(Yes, this is the end, but only the end of this part of the story of Alex and Juliet. I have every intention of returning to them. In fact Tarantula has suggested a plot idea I really like and I plan to write of their college adventures. But other stories and characters are calling me so it's time to leave them together happy and looking forward to their future.) 


End file.
